


The Love Boat

by LizzyBasinah



Series: SALT AND HONEY [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/pseuds/LizzyBasinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel for the Saltking. May have spoilers in it.<br/>Smutty/porny. Smut/porn  starts at chapter 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Readers Saltwife found Sansa sleeping in a messy bed. Her hair was a tangle and she was stained with tears and more.  
"Wake up, Sansa! Pyke will be sacked in the morning. You have to come with me right now."  
"How did you get in here? I thought you were at the..."  
"Shhh, we have to go, take only your cloak. What is that smell?"  
Turning to the fireplace she saw a blackened bundle of green silk.  
Sansa wrapped her cloak around her.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the harbour."  
"No, wait! My wolfpendant! It is still in his crotch, I can't go without it!"  
Readers saltwife halted.  
"In whos crotch?"  
Crying hysterically, she shaked her head,  
"Codd tried to rape me and I had him gelded! I can't go without it!"  
"Sansa Underfoot, you have to leave it."  
Sansa looked right through the faceless woman and because love is always stronger than death, saw her sister.  
"Arya!"  
A cold shiver went through the busty blond.  
"We have to go."  
"You called me a pig in the hall!"

The Lordsport was awake in the middle of the night, waiting for the looming Redwyne fleet, men ready to fight, women scared to be sacked.  
"Who goes there?"  
The busty blond slit the harbour guards throat with a flick of her knife.

Pushing Sansa inside the cabin she whispered,  
"Good luck."  
"Wait! Where will you go?  
"I have responsibilities in Lys. Remember not to open the door at first stop. Then they sail to Braavos."  
Woman closed the cabin before she could speak and disappeared to the shadows.  
Luxurious cabin had red carpets, huge window and smelled like incense.


	2. Chapter 2

All the ships in Lordsport were delayed when the ironfleet was packed and rushed to the sea and the Boat was getting nowhere.

Sansa pasted in the cabin anxiously before falling on the bedcovers.  
Until Cerseis speech of Willas and his bedding ceremony Sansa had believed she would, somehow, return to Highgarden. She closed her eyes and pictured his face. 

Sansa pulled the blanket over her before seeing the blood under her fingernails.  
Jumping up from the fresh sheets she realised just how dirty she was. She tore her gown off, but her petticoat and smallclothes were even dirtier, sticky and covered with filth she didn't want to know what. She threw them to the floor, kicked them in a tight bundle and started cleaning herself by the washstand.  
Each time she rinsed the washcloth and saw the water getting dirtier she felt enormous relief for being able to do even that to help herself.

 

She knew she should have gone on her knees in the hall, begging and crying, singing what ever song was needed, but his questions had upset and surprised her, and she had been stupid enough to think she was safe just because he had caressed and kissed her belly.  
Instead, Euron had disavowed her bastard, claimed Willas the father, and called her a whore.   
Euron was right, she was stripped from all honor, the disgraced wife of an absent prince and if Robert Greyjoy ever sailed to Iron Islands, her shame would fall on him as well, his uncle made sure of that turning his mother into one of his harlots. 

 

The water had turned black.  
"I have no fault in this, so I have no shame either."

 

Lord Blactyde had taught her to swim, and with one malicious sentence, propably a lie, but still, Euron had tied her to Pyke for as long as it pleased him.  
How would Arya feel, after what she would do, after realising how coldly she had lied to her?

 

How had she gotten the blood under her fingernails, anyway?  
How could it be washed off, when she didn't know whos it was?

 

 

There was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa stared at the door, praying not to hear it again.  
There was another knock.

Sansa moved to the door and cleared her throat.  
"What is it?"  
Strangers voice was soft, even softer than Eurons purr.  
"Are you well?"  
"Yes, thank you!"  
"Well, won't you open the door?"  
Arya had told her not to open the door at the first stop.  
"Mmmm...no?"  
"Why not?"  
"Oh, ummm... "  
"Did you succeed in Pyke? Do we sail as you planned before, despite the iron fleet?"  
The man was asking her where the Boat would sail?  
"Yes..?"  
"Good. Are you sure you won't open the door?"  
"Yes..?"  
His soft purr was offended,  
"A man was anyway looking forward in sleeping one night well, instead of listening to girls grunting and howling all night!"  
Sansa gulped.  
By the Seven, what had Arya left her with?

 

Sansa fell asleep the moment the Boat left Lordsport.  
She dreamed that Euron opened her door and climbed in her bed without a sound. He purred that he loved her, and she was his and his hands where more gentle than they had any right to be.  
They didn't pull, bend, bruise or slap her and she forgot all sorrows and everything he had blamed her for. 

The moment the Boat stopped, she woke up. 

 

Soon a strange man walked in like it was his cabin.  
"Good morning, lovely girl."  
He was acting like he knew her, and gave her an apple.  
"Where is she?"

Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself to her best posture, walked to the small table like a queen and sat to the chair. She was wearing a dress she had found in the cabin, made from so dark velvet that it was almost black.  
"My lord, I am afraid we have to go over our plan again, and..."  
"Lovely girl, stop toying with me."  
"Ser, toying with you?"  
The man came at her so quickly she squeaked. He stroke gently her auburn hair,  
"You know it drives me crazy when you take that face and manner..."

Sansa clenched her jaw,  
"Arya, that bitch!"  
The stranger let her go like she had burned her. Sansa gasped,  
"Oh, I beg your pardon, for speaking such a foul word!"  
"That's her sisters face?  
"I am Sansa Stark. Or, Greyjoy."  
"Why would she toy with me like this..."  
"Because she is a little beast! Is that what she has been doing with you? Taking my face and entertaining you with it?"  
Blushing, Jaqen didn't see wise to reveal exactly how much entertaining potential her sister had invested in her face. Sansa looked at his face suspiciously,  
"What is wrong?"  
After telling the little wolf about her sisters endeavours, he had expected her to curse Arya and burst into tears. She looked calm,  
"That could work."  
"You do not actually have to..."  
"Of course not."

 

"Where is Arya?"  
"She left to Lys."  
Jaqen pouted,  
"She left without saying goodbye... I must part as well."  
"You are going to follow her?"  
"No, but she will return to Braavos, you will meet her there again."  
"Yes."  
If that was where I was going, she continued her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen of Thorns scowled at the man.  
"I can't believe you would just sent your children to Iron Islands with no regard for their safety!"  
Tywin Lannister did not mention the secret pact, or that Euron had agreed to marry Cersei before him sending her to Pyke.   
"And I can't believe you dispatched your fleet without telling me, lady Olenna!"  
"Well, since the ironfleet was burning and raping the Reach instead of closer Westerland, we just had to take matters into our own hands!"  
"What are you implying?"  
Instead of an answer Olenna Tyrell gave him a cold look.  
"What does it matter anymore? After destroying half our fleet the longships turned to Lannisport torching half the town and practically all your fleet. Right after Lannisport, they sacked Faircastle. To top that, the ironcaptains were all drunk as skunks! Some even had naked women on decks! Now Cersei and Jaime both rot in the dungeons of Pyke and the entire western coast is in for a bit of reaving."  
Tywin Lannister grunted,  
"I suspect Euron Greyjoy, the pervert, will have doubled his saltwifes come fall. Have you heard the songs of the Krakens and the little Wolf?"  
"Yes. Ghastly."  
The old lion cleared his throat quickly,  
"Ghastly... Of course... And what was the ordeal with the Greyjoy pup Tyrion tried to ransom the gisgraced wolf to?"  
Olenna sighed,  
"The truth is that I don't know any more than you do. He won't tell me."  
"The real Robert Greyjoy needs not be found. Euron Greyjoy has sat the Seastone Chair long enough. Make him talk."  
"I can try, but Willas has a mind of his own."  
Thank the Seven, she added in hers.

 

Willas gave her grandmother a dark stare.  
"We understimated the Greyjoy. Our ships didn't get anywhere near Pyke."  
"When you go to war, the outcome is always uncertain."  
"Well, this time it was all for nothing. I had given her my sigil!"  
"Yes, you broke your promise to poor Sansa and married. Now your wife is pregnant. So, in the end, we didn't smash half our fleet for nothing."

 

 

 

Staring at the fire, Victarion frowned,  
"So you are simply letting lady Sansa go?"  
Euron smiled,  
"Be quiet."  
"She is a Greyjoy! You should have claimed your bastard or killed her. If you didn't have the stomach for it, you should have let me do it!"  
"I already left ser Harras to Reach not to hear him whining over her, must you start as well?"  
Turning red, Victarion grunted,  
"Brother... "  
"Quiet! Have the new freckled one brought to my chambers tonight. "  
Euron drank the last of his bluewine, but instead of bliss, felt a bad temper rising.


	5. Chapter 5

"You were right, Madam."  
The Captains ample nose twitched when he scoped the returning longships. He had docked his Boat in Harlaw for fortnight, as the Madam had advised.  
"Those ships make my heart bleed... Like children scorning the mother that gave birth to them."  
"I see your disdain. One of them is called the Sea Bitch."  
Making a gesture with his hands the Madam did not understand, he shrugged,  
"Awful!"  
"They are very uncomfortable as well."  
"You have been onboard one of those?"  
Madam smiled. A Bravoosi courtesan she was disguised as seemed to enjoy more respect than a Westerosi lady. Aryas plan had worked well so far.  
"Yes. But the smell of fish does not slow them down at all."  
"Stop, there is only that much an old Captains heart can take."  
The Captain had been easily talked into delaying the return to Braavos and to try turning the Westerosi war into his profit.  
She looked absentmindedly at a fishboat clearing its net closeby.  
"It is time take the gift to Pyke."  
"Yes, Madam. Supper at my cabin?"  
"I would be honored, Captain."  
"Oh, we should sample the gift before it's his."

 

"This is stronger than I ever tasted."  
Madam laughed, tears in her eyes,  
"It almost burns me inside out."  
"Can you hear the Sea singing to us?"  
Knowing the sea was not a gentle lady, but the mother of Krakens, she pressed her fingers on his lips.  
"Hush, Captain. You are such a romantic. You make me cry."

 

 

"We have two dozen more barrels onboard, for you, as gift to celebrate our future endeavours."  
Opening the barrel, Euron had the Captain drink it himself before filling his own cup,  
"Perfect."  
The shade of the evening tasted sweet like lady Greyjoys tears. He could almost hear her pleads of mercy.  
Smiling, Euron sipped from his cup again,  
"Where did you get that brooch from?"  
"Madam gave it to me. She said that drangonfly would bring me protection."  
"I would like to see your Madam."  
Captains smile faded,  
"I already explained she is not entertaining for now. She is an honorable Braavosi courtesan, not like one of those in Westeros that men see fit to use like bitches."  
Gripping his throat, Euron took off his brooch,  
"Really?"


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting, she unlocked her door and fell to a restless slumber. She woke up in the darkness. It was getting late. When would he come?

The ship was quiet, only sounds came from the docks, drunk sailors were singing dirty songs. She could not make out the words, but the tune was something she had never heard of.

She got up streching and walked to her window, facing the sea. Sansa searched her image on the window and saw fear and something else in her eyes, like she had the fever, but did not feel ill. What if he would not come? Had he never noticed the worthless dragonfly brooch she chose to wear instead of gifts he had brought her?  
The thought of him not coming thightened the cold knot in her stomach even more.   
Sansa sat down but could not keep still for long.

She unbraided her hair from and ran her fingers through it. Anticipation made her hand shake a bit. What if he would sent someone else?   
She bit her lips and braided her hair back quickly. The moment she had finnished, her door swinged open. 

 

 

Sansa spinned around.   
"How nice of you to leave your door open for me."  
Euron threw her dragonfly brooch on the table. Before she could ask, Euron stepped close placing her wolfpendant in her neck. The metal was warm, like he had held it on his own neck,  
"Codds are gone."  
"Why did you bother? I am the disgraced wife of Theon Greyjoy, carrying a Tyrell bastard."

Euron grabbed her shoulders and forced her bend on the table,  
"Tell me I offended you."  
Closing her eyes, she couldn't almost speak, but panted softly,  
"Please, don't..."  
"Say it."  
"You have offended me."  
"Good."  
Euron yanked up her skirts and smacked once her buttocks harshly with his palm, leaving a red mark on her skin. It hurt, but Sansas sob came more out of surprise and shock,  
"No, please... You know the truth!"  
Sansa felt her folds slick, the tangible effect he always had on her.   
"Tell me you are ready for me."  
Euron gave her another smack.  
"I... I am ready for you."

Euron took a firm hold on her hips and guided his cock to her entrance,  
"Mmmhhh..."  
"Ask me why I offended you."  
"Oh, mmmhhh... Why did you?"  
"Because you need to understand..."  
Slowly, Euron pushed his cock inside her and held still for a moment,  
"... the full meaning, when I say that you are mine... mine to do how ever I please. Mine to fuck however I please, to share, hit, punish or spoil..."  
He started fucking her, ignoring her tense sobs and everything that he knew would bring her pleasure,  
"And I will offend you again, until you have the sense to say in court whatever I need you to."  
He pulled her hair forcing her back up and kissed her neck gently,   
"And until you have the good sense to humor me you will be whatever I say, do you understand, you will be my brothers whore, a princess, my whore, lady Greyjoy, queen, or whatever I choose..."  
Eurons harsh thrusts were too much for her,   
"Please, it hurts!"

Stopping, he held his hand on her belly,  
"And your pups are whatever I say they are... Pykes, Flowers..."  
Euron thrusted his cock in her even harder and Sansa squirmed.   
"Or they are Hills."  
"No!"  
Euron laughed,  
"Relax, Sansa. You are too tense for your own good. This does not have to be..."  
With each word Euron pounded her harder,  
"..so...  
Sansa stifled a cry.  
"...difficult."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks for reading!  
> Do not forget to like and comment the story.  
> I love all requests and will consider each one, and love, love, love knowing how you feel...

Bended against the cold table, she let her head rest against the wood and tried not to scream. She started counting the violent thrusts of his cock and just when she hoped he would spill and let go of her he suddenly stopped. Sansa tilted her head a bit, wondering why was he toying with her,  
"Please, just have your way and have it over with!"  
"I will, but hush now, and listen."  
She could hear the sailors and the whores singing drunkly. Sansa rested her head back to the table and reached for her dragonfly brooch. She had seen it in Winterfells spring market before king Robert had come to Winterfell. Lady Cat had not let her have it, because it was too common, but Jon Snow and Arya had bought it in secret and given it to her on her nameday. Would Jon Snow think less of her, for carrying a bastard? Would he give her shelter at Castle Black? He would propably curse her for not sailing the Boat to Braavos when she had the chance.  
"Listen to what?"  
"The singing."  
"Why?"  
Euron bursted into evil laughter, still hard inside her.  
"It is the Krakens and the little Wolf."

 

Sansa let go of the brooch her siblings had given her, dropping it to the floor.  
"The Krakens..?"  
Euron drew his hard cock slowly out of her and turned her around facing him, sitting on her table.  
"Yes, the Krakens, you know who they are, don't you?"  
Taking a firm grip on her hand, he placed it on his cock,  
"Fuck me with your hand, sweet Sansa."  
His cock was slick and warm and blushing she knew it was slick with her own honey. Stroking it evenly she tried to pull her eyes off his, but could not. His blue eye looked almost turquoise,  
"Just like that..."  
He let his grip go and she continued stroking him.  
"Tell me who the Krakens are."  
Euron ran the tips of his fingers from her knee to her inner thighs, toward her folds.  
"Oh, please. No..."  
His voice was a soft purr, more dreadful than any yelling,  
"I want to hear you say it."  
Feeling her folds pour more and more honey the closer Eurons hand got, she panted quietly opening her legs wider.  
"You. And... Victarion."  
Laughing, Euron pressed the tip on his finger on her nub. Sansa squirmed,  
"Mmmhh..."  
"Yes. I am not sure if there's Theon in the beginning, as well..."

 

He dragged her to her deck.  
"Listen yourself and tell me..."  
The deck was empty.  
"What did you do to my crew?"  
"Shut up about the crew."  
Pressing her against the rail, he cupped her teats and played with her nipples. Sansa whispered,  
"No, please, not in here..."  
"Yes, exactly here, listen and tell me do you think they sing of Theon as well?"  
"You are mocking me."  
Euron grabbed her skirts and pulled them up. Sansa tried to push him and his hands away,  
"Don't! Not here, please! Lets go back to the cabin. Anyone might see us..."  
"Stop fighting back, or I will strip you completly."  
Sansa let go of his hands. She felt his buldge against her back. His hands found her slickness, and rubbed her nub making her shiver and squirm,  
"Mmhh... Oh... Mmmhh..."  
Euron pressed gently his free hand to her lips,  
"I would let the entire Lordsport hear you, honeycunt, but I need you to listen first..."  
Humiliated once Euron added friction making it almost impossible for her to be quiet she panted and tried to listen to the horrible song. 

 

Slowly the words started sinking in. She closed her eyes,  
"That is ghastly..."  
Playing still with her nub, Euron pushed two fingers inside her, fucking her with them,  
"Mmmmhh..."  
He kissed her neck and cupped her buttocks with his free hand. He let his fingers wander between her buttcheeks and played with the entrance of her ass. Sansa winced, and tried to push him away,  
"No..."  
Grunting softly, Euron didn't let her go,  
"No? But sweet Sansa, you are poured wet enough for me to fuck your ass raw. "  
He pushed a finger inside still rubbing her nub with his other hand,  
"You have the loveliest, tiniest, the most wanton..."  
Leaving her sobbing of frustration, he stopped rubbing her nub and pulled his finger away from her just when she was about to peak. 

He laughed softly and guided his cock to her entrance. Humiliated, she tensed up again,  
"No, not there, it is too... Large, please..."  
"Do not pretend..."  
He pressed gently her nub making her moan again.  
"...like you haven't begged for my cock inside your ass before..."  
"No..."  
Not knowing if she was denying his horrible words or promising not to pretend anymore, she panted when he pushed little by little himself inside her tightness.  
Breathlessly, she squirmed and moaned, scratched and bit whatever part she could reach of him, wanting more of him and nothing at all, pulling his head to her to kiss, she cried for Theon was not in the Song, and peaked, because Euron was.


	8. Chapter 8

He poured her a cup,  
"Here, drink this."  
"No, thank you. We had more than our share of the bluewine, your grace."  
"It is not bluewine. Drink it."  
He lifted the cup on her lips,  
"I insist."

 

Flushed and humiliated for having enjoyed Eurons foul touch and the wicked song, she cradled between the sheets and waited him to turn and leave. 

He didn't.   
He stood by her bedside. The candles had burned out and Sansa could not see him very well with only the lights in the harbour that came from her window,  
"Good night, your grace."  
"Good night, Sansa."  
But he didn't leave. Sansa sat up on her bed,  
"Off you go now, your grace."  
Instead of dressing up and leaving, he climbed in the bed next to him. 

 

The bed had been more than wide enough when she had laid in it alone. Suddenly it shrinked too tiny fo her to bare. She tried to jump up and over him, but he grabbed her,  
"What are you doing?"  
Sansa did not even know she could speak with such a stern voice,  
"Let go of me this instant!"

He didn't, so she thrusted her knee as hard as she could in his crotch. Her aim had Euron loosen his grip and Sansa escaped from the bed.   
"I will not share this cabin with you!"  
Coughing, he found his voice,  
"Fuck, Sansa!"  
"Get out!"  
"Come back to bed right now."  
Her heart was pounding so fast she could not breath right, but her voice was strong,  
"Leave!"  
Getting up very slowly in the darkness he stepped to her. Using all her courage, she faced him,  
"Tell me the truth, right now!"

"The truth, Sansa?"  
He searched her expression and gave a soft laugh realising what she meant,  
"Of lord Blacktyde? You already know it."  
"I don't!"  
"Of course I killed lord Blacktyde. Slowly."  
Sansa pressed her hands of her eyes,  
"No!"  
"Is that why, you tell yourself, you had your Captain sail back to Pyke when you had the chance to get very, very far away from me?"  
Losing her proud posture she sobbed,  
"Please leave."

 

Euron ran his fingers through her hair,  
"We will not only share a cabin and a bed, but you will fall asleep your arms and legs wrapped around me and we will sleep entwined to each other the entire night."  
Wanting to scream and spit she knew he would make her do it, no matter how much she resisted. She whispered with her softest voice,  
"Please, your grace, don't make me. I beg of you to have mercy on me."  
"Go to bed."

 

Heart pounding, she cradled to bed, back facing him, dreading the moment he would touch her.  
"Turn."  
"Please, no..."  
"Don't make me say twice. Ever again."   
His smooth voice had the familiar steely undertone that made Sansa turn around. Wishing, she had the courage to kick back when he pulled her close enough for her to hear his steady heartbeats. His firm chest was warm when he pulled her head against it.  
"Rest, Sansa."  
She was too afraid to say anything or fight back, feeling completely dishonored. 

 

"If you would have had the courtesy to let me hear what I wanted in Pyke, you would know my full meaning when I say that I am yours..."  
His hug made her nearly pass out of horror.  
"Wrap your arms around me."  
She did, her whole being tense and as far from him she could. Euron grabbed her buttocks and pulled her closer.  
Sansa squeaked once her belly was agaist his, and he entwined his legs with hers. He caressed her back. Each stroke made her flinche. He kissed her temple and sighed softly,  
"You will feel better in the morning, I promise."

 

It took hours, but he waited until she fell asleep. In her dreams, she whispered only one name.  
He smiled, and closed his eyes falling asleep instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up having slept exactly like he had wanted, entwined to him.  
It was late but nobody had dared to trouble Euron with any urgent matters that morning. He was warm and Sansa entwined herself tighter to him. She relished not only the warmth, but the feel of his strong and lean body against hers. She let her hands run from his chest to his stomach and all the way down to his hips.  
She pulled herself further from him to examine his face. His features were beautiful but manly with a straight nose and well defined cheekbones and jaw. His black hair was silky and shiny and felt smooth in her fingers.  
His lips were just so full and moist that Sansa could not resist the temptation to press hers against them.  
They tasted like salt and honey.  
He moved in his sleep but Sansa deepened her kiss.

 

She pushed the blanket further away revealing more of Euron. He had fine black hair on his chest and stomach.  
She whispered,  
"What is dead may never die..."  
Unceremoniously groping his member, she continued,  
"...but rises again..."  
Euron opened his eyes,  
"...harder and stronger."

 

Sansa felt his member rising in her hand. Answering to his smile first, she looked hazily in his eyes, but her gaze wandered to his crotch.  
"Hmm, magnificent."  
He was stoutly erected against her palm. Sansa ran her fingers at its lenght before circling its tip lightly once. She moved down on him and kissed the tip of his cock and took the stones one by one in her mouth. Euron brushed her hair taking a gentle hold of her neck.  
"Very good, lady... Mmhh... Greyjoy..."  
Achingly slow Sansa twirled her tongue around him before taking him in her hot mouth. The bare sight of her auburn head working on him, red full lips around his lenght, made his cock twitch.  
"Oh, Sansa, my love..."

 

With a single elegant move he pulled Sansa on her back, and rolled on top of her,  
"Mmhh, Euron!"  
He kissed her, the intense look in his eyes almost burned her,  
"I will never hurt you, Sansa, or force you into something against you will..."  
Sansa opened her legs and panted for the longing to feel him inside her,  
"Oh, Euron..."  
"So tell me what you want, and I will give it to you..."  
"Oh, I want you, all of you, Euron... Mmmhh..."  
Teasingly slow he advanced inside her moist slit. Sansa dig her nails in his back and nearly howled,  
"Mmhhh, please... More... Give me more..."  
Locking her legs around him she tried to make him move quicker, but he kissed her neck and proceeded even slower, enjoying her helpless passion,  
"Oh, Euron I am yours."  
Rushing his paste a little, he replied,  
"And I am yours."  
Back arching, she screamed,  
"I, mmhh, love you!"  
Hearing Sansa scream those words her cunt contracting around him, he could not hold back anymore and spilled inside her. 

Having settled from his peak, he kissed and embraced her, but her eyes had turned empty, and voice hollow and small,  
"This is... Wrong..."  
She tried to get up, but Euron didn't let go of her,  
"Hush, everything is just right, now..."  
She wrapped her arms around him and settled abstractedly beside him, stroking his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> please do comment and let me know you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

Eurons smile felt so good to Sansa, it almost tickled,  
"Sansa, sweet Sansa..."  
His voice was like silk,  
"Sansa, tell me, please..."  
"What, Euron?"  
He kissed her hand,  
"Where is Robert? I don't want to hurt him, I only want to bring him here. You must miss him..?"  
She wanted to tell him, but the stubborn voice inside her that had not stopped ever since she woke up and saw him, yelled that something was dreadfully wrong. She opened her lips,  
"Willas had Robert brought to Brynden Tully."  
Stupid bint, the voice screamed.  
"Where is Brynden Tully, then?"  
"At the Vale of Arryn. In Braavos by now, I think."  
The voice chuckled and silenced.  
Eurons eyes flashed, he grabbed her chin,  
"Liar."

 

Cabins door opened.  
"Victarion..."  
Sansa smiled at the bulky man. She had not seen him since he had escorted her to Eurons chambers after the feast in Pyke,  
"Did you want something, Victarion?"  
Eurons voice was icy,  
"Victarion, get out!"  
Getting up from the bed so quickly that Euron could not grab her, she stumbled to the sheets and fell naked to the floor. She looked up on him,  
"Because you can have whatever you want..."  
Her auburn hair cascaded to her chest. She pulled them slowly over her shoulders and took Victarions battle hardened hands to hers. Looking at his brother, Victarion licked his lips,  
"Sansa, are you ill?"  
Still holding his hand, she kissed his fingers,   
"Oh, I just missed you, Victarion!"  
Euron got up from the bed.  
His blue eye had turned black.

"Sansa, come to me."  
Letting Victarions hand go, she walked to Euron, puzzled,  
"Oh, Euron, you are angry..."

 

 

"My brother walked in, and she acted like bitch in heat, for both of us!"  
The Maester mumbled,  
"And the entire Pyke has not lain awake in their beds listening to that before..."  
"What?"  
"Are you sure she saw you first?"  
"Yes! I told you she only needed a small thrust to the right direction and nothing too severe! If you can't measure love-philtre, I might as well send your corpse to the citadel."  
The Maester snorted and leaned back to his book,  
"Maybe she genuinely loves him?"  
"No."  
"Maybe he has given her philtre before?"  
Euron closed the book he was reading. The Maester looked up impatiently,  
"If it had a very powerful effect on her, it was because she loved him genuinely before drinking it, or because of too much philtre. Mine was measured just right. Has she ever displayed unnatural affection before?"  
Euron didn't bother to answer.  
"How long will her infatuation with my brother last?"  
"For as long as it will with you. Days, weeks maybe, without another portion."  
"So make more to countereffect the earlier."  
"Your grace, that would not be wise..."  
Furious, Euron took the book from the table smashing it to the Maesters face, who fell unconscious to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

The dungeons were dark and moist and Victarion could feel a rat skitter over his foot. Euron purred,  
"This is perfect."  
Panting, Victarion begged,  
"Please, even you can't be this cruel!"  
Euron laughed,  
"But brother, I am beeing merciful, you are left unchained, after all. Once I am done enjoying lady Sansas good mood, I will come back so see what is left of you."  
"No! Please don't do this!"  
The door was closed and the cell went black.  
"No! You can not leave me here with her! Please!"  
Cersei Lannisters voice was cold,  
"He is a monster."

 

 

Euron had not fully opened the door before Sansa flew to his arms,  
"Euron! Why did you lock me up in here?"  
The look in her eyes was playful,  
"Did you think I would run away again?"  
Hugging him, she pressed her head against his chest,  
"I won't run away. Mmmh... You always smell so nice."  
"Will you not ask of my brother?"  
"Hmm... Victarion? At a time like this?"  
Her hands wandered down from his back, to his buttocks,  
"Mmhh, that is nice...firm..."  
Euron felt her lips on his neck, and, her tongue licking his skin,  
"You taste good. Let me taste more of you..."

Just when he was about to spill in her lovely mouth, he realised something and lifted her up from her knees.  
Holding her shoulders firmly he pushed her further studying her face keenly,  
"Is something wrong, Euron?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"What?"  
Shaking his head, he repeated,  
"You love me, don't you. You really love me."

 

The heavy tin goblet in Sansas hand, and its momentum, took Euron by surprise, and he fell unconscious on the floor.

 

His head hurt and he felt something sticky and warm running on his forehead. Blood.  
Sansa's voice was soft,  
"Iron King... "  
"Sansa?"  
"King of Salt and Rock."  
Trying to focus his gaze, he still saw four Sansas. They were all breathtakingly beautiful and looked at him tenderly,  
"Son of the Sea Wind."  
The four Sansas grabbed her hands and tied him to the bed.  
"Lord Reaper of Pyke... Mmmhhh... My love..."  
"You forget the King of the Isles and the North, Sansa."  
"No, I didn't."  
She rolled a stocking off her long leg and gagged Eurons mouth with it,  
"I remembered the Captain of the Silence as well."


	12. Chapter 12

Looking down on his cock, Euron gasped. It was red, getting darker and purple and in some parts the skin had peeled off.   
But Sansa was as beautiful as ever sitting astride on his thighs, finger rubbing her nub. The erection worsened the pain in his cock.  
"Of course I love you, Euron, how can you even ask?"  
Not really expecting an answer because he was gagged, she licked the honey off her finger,  
"Mmhhh... But Euron, your cock looks like I have been riding it too much... "  
She climbed over his stomach, and looked deep in his eyes,  
"We could give your cock a rest. Promise not to yell if I ungag you..?"  
Euron blinked.  
"That is not a yes. If you yell, your men will see your humiliation, being tied up by the disgraced wife of Theon Greyjoy, like one of those playthings they have is Lys..."  
Sansa took a hold on his chin and made him nod, and said imitating his voice.  
"I will not yell, and promise to lick Sansa, until she is fully satisfied."  
Sansa padded his face,  
"Good king!"  
Taking off the stocking she had gagged him with, she climbed on his face.

 

"And now I will tell your men to return my crew and bring Jaime Lannister from the dungeons. Where I am going, some leverage would be handy."  
"Don't gag me, Sansa, I just want to talk. Why would my men obey you?"  
"Because you had the Codds butchered, for me."  
"Maybe I did it for my authority, perhaps the kings authority demanded it?"  
Sansa smiled,  
"It does not matter, they will obey all the same."  
Pressing her lips against his, she whispered,  
"They will obey, because of fear. Say it, my love..."  
Caressing her silky black hair,  
"Do you think I didn't notice your ties loosening up? Say it!"

 

Lazily Euron wiggled his hands free and pulled Sansa to his arms.   
"I have loved you from the first moment I saw you, standing by the fireplace over Baelons chair like it was made for you. I bet you placed your lovely ass in it the moment Theon brought to the Pyke. I loved you, wearing the kraken cloak my shit of a nephew had given you, like they do at the Green lands. You wore it like an armor, still do, like it would keep you safe. Does it?"  
"No."  
"I love you, Sansa. If you would tell me where Robert is, I would..."  
"Robert is Theons, that is what people wish to believe. Tyrells, even the Lannisters want someone else on the Seastone Chair."  
"Tyrells and the Lannisters will both bow to me soon."  
"Only if you can grow wings, my love."  
Eurons thoughts turned across the Seas to Mereen for a while,  
"And why is that?"  
"Because your horses are good as goats, and your ironborn ride like little girls. And its not the Tyrells, or the Lannisters you should worry. Even Harlaw believes Robert to be the true heir. Olenna Tyrell would love nothing more than ironborn fighting amongst themselves. She would probably sent what is rest of the Redwyne fleet to support Harlaw."

 

Speechless, he stared at Sansas face, she looked at him almost gently,  
"So, shall I make them bring back my Captain, or you?"  
"You didn't ever seriously think I would let you sail across Westeros as a Braavosi whore, albeit an expensive one?"

 

Sansa rolled up from the bed and took her candle holding it up,  
"No, not really. I did count on the wildfire my Boat is loaded with to change your mind."

He snorted,  
"Are you serious?"  
"There are tens of barrels of wildfire under the deck, enough to burn down the entire harbour... Now, remind me where most of the ironfleet is docked?"  
Sansa chuckled,  
"Right here, how could I forget!"  
Euron rolled up from the bed. His blue eye had turned indigo. Sansa stepped back and continued,  
"All I have to do is drop this candle and Boat will be one giant flame in seconds. I also sprinkled that cock of yours. It is just not me making it red. Can you feel the itching?"  
As a matter of fact, he could.   
"Where would you sail?"  
"Casterly Rock."  
"You can not hope to take down Casterly Rock with a Boat full of wildfire."  
"Of course not. Casterly Rock is just fine where it is. But I hear Tywin Lannister likes Bravoosi courtesans."  
"You have no wildfire, Sansa."  
"I almost wish I didn't."

 

"Don't forget Jaime. Keep Cersei, do as you please with her. Victarion needs a wife, though. He is so lonely. Who knows, their children could inherit Casterly Rock someday."

She looked down at his cock,  
"Oh, there seems to be more peeling. Sorry about that."


	13. Chapter 13

He felt like choking. A cat must have sat on his face. His nose tickled and he sneezed. Opening his eyes in the dim light that filtered through the gap in the door he saw the blond bush on his face.  
"Woman, get it off me!"  
Victarion tried to wipe Cerseis hair off from his face, but opened his mouth and ended up spitting strands out of his mouth. Cersei opened her eyes lazily,  
"You are disgusting. You don't have to quite so literally drool all over me."  
"Get your hair off me, woman!"  
Cersei sat up drawing her hair away from his face and Victarion took a deep, relieved breath.   
"Now my hair stinks like your saliva."  
"Who cares, your hair smells like a stray dog's ass anyway."

Holding back the tears, Cersei hissed,  
"You Greyjoys are pieces of shit. Where are they holding my brother?"  
Like every morning, Victarion woke up with his cock achingly hard. There was only one bed in the cell, and even if he pushed the Bitch off it to the floor, she kept climbing back so he ended up waking next to her. Once he had woken with her hand on his hard cock and pretended to sleep until she had rolled around in her sleep.  
"Lannisters are worse."  
Cerseis voice was full of spite,  
"Tell me, which stung more, bowing down to him, or being his prisoner?"  
"Shut your mouth."  
"Or, watching him have his way way with the Stark cunt or be given the scraps of her, when he was in the good mood?"  
"Don't ever speak like that of lady Sansa again."  
"Did you know the little red tush really trusted you? She looked like a puppy when you walked in the Hall."  
Bursting in taunting laughter, she continued,  
"Did you plan it together with Euron, to play the good and bad uncle with her? Did you draw lots on who would get better part or did you volunteer, do you enjoy pretending to be the sweet one..?"  
Victarion grabbed her and thrusted her on the floor,  
"I can think of ten ways to make you shut up and occupy your mouth right now, without even trying."  
Cersei closed her mouth with a snap.

 

Madam pecked his cheek,  
"Captain! I am so sorry for the trouble and thankful for your patience. Are you well?"  
"My sweet Madam, I always knew sailing to the Iron Islands would be risky."  
The Captain had cursed his chains for the millionth time and debated if it was time to leave or yet wait. When the guards had come, he had read from their faces that the Death was not near and congratulated himself for being patient.  
The Madam looked at him with her irresistible blue eyes,  
"We are sailing to Westeros, after all. This time we will have more company entertaining us at our dinners."

 

 

Testing his hand ties, Jaime tried to wiggle off the leather cuffs that chained him. It was futile.  
"Piss and blood."  
Door was swung open. Jaime gasped thinking the Crow's Eye was back.  
Sansa walked in with light footsteps. Jaime blushed.  
"Lady Sansa. I am surprised to see you here... Alive and so... radiant, actually?"  
"I have been doing fine, thank you. Are you well?"  
"Peachy. Did the Crow's Eye send you?"  
"No."  
Sansa opened his hand ties and threw him his clothes from the floor. Jaime expected the guards to rush in any second.  
"Come, the Sea awaits us."  
Jaime looked puzzled,  
"Why are they letting me go? What about my sister?"  
Sansa handed him a wineskin,  
"Mmhh... Dont worry about the Krakens."  
"But where are we going?"  
"To the Sea. Dont worry, it is not fishy at all. I have a Bravoosi vessel, more than comfortable."  
Jaime looked suspicious,  
"I am not leaving without Cersei."  
"I will not force you."  
Sansa walked out of the cell and slowly closed the door. Jaime yelled,  
"Wait lady Sansa! I will accompany you after all..."  
"If that is what you wish. Taste the wine, to build up your strength."  
Looking irritated he drank all the bluewine from the skin before Sansa could stop him. He gagged and gnarled before a heartfull bliss came over his face. His bluewine tasted like riding to battle, wielding a sword, and like Cersei's cunt.   
He passed out on the cell floor.  
Filthy, starved and tortured, Sansa thought he looked more handsome then ever in a shiny golden armour. Stepping out from the cell she commanded,  
"Guards! I need a man to carry him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Also, check out my new story THE GOLDBERRY, crazy explicit neo-noir au tolkien


	14. Chapter 14

"Cersei..."  
"Shut up."  
"Mmmh... Cersei."  
"Fuck."  
The blond's long eyelashes flickered before he opened his eyes. He was surrounded by barrels.  
"Sansa?"  
Euron burst in laughter.  
"Did you think you would wake up next to her?"  
Jaime tried to get up but the ache in his back was because he was chained to one of the barrels.  
"I would not move too much, Lannister. We are tied to wildfire."

"Your cock is red and peeling?"  
"Want me to show it?"  
"Please, by the old gods and the new, do not."  
Euron snorted and streched as much as he could in his chains. Jaime gave his crotch a disdainful glance,  
"That sounds just like the whores pox. Wildfire, my ass."  
"You should know all about the whores pox. Did your sister give it to you?"  
Euron's words didn't bother him, Jaime smiled,  
"The dreaded crow's eye gets whore's pox, and because of that, lets Theon Greyjoys wife, a dimwit Stark, to chain himself below the deck!"  
"If my hands could reach you, I would tear your tongue off."  
"How you managed to burn my fathers fleet, twice, is beyond me."  
"Are you flirting with me, Lannister?"

"I am thirsty."  
"Do you think she will feed us?"  
Jaime raised his eyebrows,  
"She knows we are of no use to her dead, she is not that stupid."  
Not liking at all that Jaime made assumptions of her, like he knew her, he scowled,  
"Of course she is not that stupid."  
Shaking his head, Jaime's voice was insecure,  
"Definitely, not."

"So, Sansa got bored with you quickly."  
The Crow's Eye didn't reply.  
"You know, Cersei...  
"Shut up about your sister."  
Jaime's mocking voice was pretending to be heartfelt,  
"... Cersei told me that you were madly in love with Sansa. And, until she came for me in Pyke, I believed she answered your feelings. It appears that a Kraken is never enough for a Wolf..."  
Jaime expected him to spit at him, but he smiled to Jaime.  
His smile made Jaime shrink.

 

The young Bravoosi sailor made the mistake of coming too close to Euron. He grabbed his neck and hissed,  
"Tell the Madam I want to see her, do you understand, the Madam?"

 

Sansa kept her distance from both barrels, but her eyes wandered, reluctantly and never to stay for long, but undeniably, to Euron.  
Jaime opened his mouth first,  
"Lady Sansa, you look lovely. Your bed must be lonely, I would be more than..."  
Sansa gathered her skirts and kneeled down to his level, her swollen belly made her movements clumsy,  
"Jaime. How many reasons do I have to kill you?"  
Jaime was left speechles so Sansa turned to Euron,  
"You asked for me, my love."

"Are we supposed to be sailing to Westerlands?"  
Biting her lip she glanced at Jaime before answering,  
"Casterly Rock."  
"Who is sailing this sea-elephant? Your curly-haired Captain?"  
Sansa blushed and turned to climb back up.  
"Sansa, my love. This ship is not headed for Westerlands, never was. Your Captain has deceived you. We are going south."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween and thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

"Captain."  
Rubbing his ample nose, he gave Sansa a respectful bow.  
"Madam, you look positively radiant."  
"Thank you Captain."  
Sansa took the arm he offered, but didn't follow him on deck to where sailors were but lead him to higher, empty decks, enjoying the sun glittering on the salty waves.

"The Iron King asked for me and I visited him below the deck."  
The Captain looked eerie,  
"And... Did the guests behave themselves?"  
"Can't say they did. But his Grace had some very interesting words for me."  
"From everything I have heard, the poison in Euron Greyjoys tongue would make a manticore envious."  
"You are right. Shall we forget his words then?"  
"No, you will repeat them."  
"He asked who is sailing this boat."  
Captain cleared his throat. Sansa continued,  
"Apparently, we are sailing south, not southeast as we should. So, who is sailing this boat and what is to be done with it?"  
"I am the Captain."  
"Yes, for now. But you can't sail. Can the first mate sail?"  
"Probably. But I am not sure if the problem ends there."

She put her hand on her belly and tried to breath deep to calm down and push away anxiety. Her gesture didn't go unnoticed.  
"Captain, I have to rest. Please, please, can you take care of this?"  
"Of course, Madam. Lock your door and stay in until I come knocking. It shouldn't take more than a few hours."  
"And Captain... You can not trust him, of course. But still, don't hurt him, please."

 

 

Euron winked to the Lion next to him,  
"See, that is how it's done. She'll be asking for my help soon enough."  
"Do you think?"  
"Of course. She loves me."  
"So, your approach was to rape her enough to make her forget the difference in love and abuse, and you actually believe it worked?"  
To Jaime's surprise Euron clenched his fist. He had kept dancing around him with his wicked words, poking here and there, until something would sink in. His green eyes flashed triumphantly. He did have a soft spot for the little Wolf. He might answer out of utter confusion so Jaime tried his luck again,  
"What did you do with my sister?"  
Euron gave a dry fake laugh,  
"I did nothing with her, only locked her up with my brother. Victarion, on other hand, has hopefully fucked her to death by now."

Slowly turning red Jaime bit his lips, croaking,  
"My sister Cersei... Will cut your brother in half, eat his liver and use the remains as a chamber pot."  
Remembering the short time he had spent with Cersei Lannister, Euron had to admit that Jaime might be right.  
Jaime shook his head,  
"How did you know where the boat is headed?"  
"An idiot could with that window. Are you an idiot? Of course you are, a Lion. You don't even know when to piss without your father and sister telling you. Don't worry about getting your golden fur wet and uncomfortable. Once I cast you overboard, you will be dead before you hit the water."

 

 

Cersei sobbed silently. The Giant of a Kraken was snoring and didn't wake up when she crawled next to him. Every night was colder and she had learned to cradle next to him without waking him up, so he would not throw her on the cold floor. Her nose tickled and a loud sneeze took her off guard, waking up the Greyjoy. He grabbed her shoulders, just about to throw her to the floor, but she swallowed her pride and begged. She even tried to spin tears in her eyes,  
"No, please! Let me sleep here... The floor is so cold and the rats bite me! Please!"  
Victarion snorted,  
"Snotty bitch."  
But after giving Cersei a spiteful gaze he turned around letting her stay on the bed. He thought to himself, that his brother's gifts turned more and more poisonous the older he got. The bitch was warm though, and curvy where it mattered. That thought lingered in his mind just before falling asleep. 

 

 

 

After Sansa poured herself a cup of water she loosend her bodice, not tight to begin with, and rested in her cushioned armchair. The Hound's gentle though mocking voice echoed in her head when he had come for her in Pyke,  
"Little bird, ridden two Krakens. You got heavier..."  
She had been sure, onboard the Sea Song, that he would kill Euron, or die trying. When Euron came for her in Harlaw, she had mourned for Sandor Clegane, dead on the bottom of the sea.  
Losing the track of time, she imagined herself as tiny bundle in the Hounds arms. Sun hugged the sea, and she swallowed it whole, like a bird swallows the berry in her beak.  
Her door was knocked, the Captain's voice was soft, almost softer than Euron's purr,  
"Madam, will you let me in?"  
Sansa got up and opened the door. The Captain sneaked in quietly like a cat. It baffled her how such a stout man could move so gracefully.  
"Are you feeling well?"  
"I am fine, Captain."

"Madam. The first mate tripped over board. So did the second and the third."  
"Why didn't they obey?"  
"They did, just not you or me. We have to talk about that as well, but this is more urgent. The boat is still headed south."  
"Shouldn't we change course?"  
"The problem is that the promoted sailors can't read sea charts. Or at all. I decided to wait and see if we have an other option than to reveal my... incompetence to the crew."  
Sansa understood.  
"Euron."  
"Even with him, it would be difficult with only sailors along. Do you think he is up for it?"  
Suppressing a laugh, she answered solemnly,  
"I am sure he is. He will sleep in my bed."  
The Captain's face was serious,  
"Of course, Madam."  
"He will try to kill you after Casterly Rock, maybe sooner. He needs a distraction."

 

"Euron."  
Sansa caressed him with her eyes but didn't move closer.  
"My love?"  
Not being able to hide a small smile, she asked,  
"Will you sail this sea elephant all the way to Casterly Rock?  
"I would, but I seem to be chained."  
"Oh, Euron, my love...  
Sansa rushed to him, taking his face between her hands, stroking his shiny hair and kissing him passionately,  
"Mmmhh, I missed you, my love..."  
Him still chained, she sat astride in his lap. Feeling his buldge against her stomach she forgot where they were and opened his breeches, letting his fully erect manhood out. Euron forgot as well. He was lost in her skirts, lifting them up and guiding himself inside her lush wetness.  
"Oh, Sansa.."  
"Euron... You feel so good... Mmmhh..."

Jaime couldn't turn his head away from the couple even if he'd wanted to,  
"Never mind me..."  
Once Euron lifted up her skirts he could see her firm thighs and a glimpse of her buttock,  
"...you really don't, do you..?"  
Their rhythmic moving and moaning made apparent that they didn't. They stared in each others eyes, tongues entwined.  
"Yeah, don't mind me... Go ahead and, by all means, fuck. It is the most natural thing in the world, with eating, sleeping and shitting of course."

 

Euron's seed dripping on her thighs, Sansa gasped and turned her gaze to Jaime, blushing. He smiled and bowed as he could in his chains. Sansa shouted,  
"Captain! You can unchain them, now!"  
Eurons jaw clenched,  
"Them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Soon after Euron was let free, he had stomped in to the Captain's cabin and gone through his maps and parchments, which he had hauled to the Madam's table alongside the Captain's Myrish Eyes he had found. The Captain had not tried to stop him, or questioned him at all. 

The sailors had quickly learned to obey the commands Euron yelled in Westerosi language, after he had gripped one slow enough not to run away after questioning him, and slit off his tongue before Madam or the Captain could have tried to stop him. He had carelessly tossed the ripped tongue in the air and the flesh had dripped a red stripe on the deck, before it had stopped, hitting a mast, making a soft squishy sound. Smiling like a horrible beast, he yelled to the sailors,  
"He will eat his own tongue tonight! Unless you wish to eat yours before Casterly Rock, you will not ask me questions in that language of monkeys I can not understand! You will obey, fast, if you wish to live!"  
For some reason the Captain had translated his words for the crew.   
Sick, Madam had turned away and caught the Lion's green eyes, stripped of all that she thought was Lannister. Bare hurt and sadness shone from his face before he turned away. 

Day after day Sansa searched for the Kraken on the deck, like he had tied an invisible leash around her, enjoying that she was never far, watching him.   
Without his shirt, he looked like a dreadful sea god incarnate working the robes and drapes of the Boat. That was what he was born to do. He was not just sailing her Boat, he merged in it, in days maneuvering it better than anybody had thought possible.

 

"Madam? Can I have a word, in private, please?"  
Sansa forced her eyes off the Kraken. Captains voice had been worried.  
"Of course, Captain. In my cabin?"

Sansa poured him a cup of wine. First he gestured to refuse, but seeing the wine red, not blue, he sipped it gracefully,  
"Dornish sour."  
"The best sour, but nothing matches the sweet summerwine of the Reach."  
"Westerosi wines are nothing compared to what you will taste in Essos."  
Sansa poured herself half a cup.   
"If I will get there."  
"That is what I meant to talk to you about. I know who bribed the first three mates."

Before, Sansa had never heard of lord Tycho Nestoris. The Dornish sour had started to taste like Eurons cock right after he had returned from the sea.  
"The Iron Bank of Braavos?"  
"It seems the Imp loaned your ransom, but could not pay back. And, the Iron Bank of Braavos will..."  
"... have its due. Which is... me?"  
"Yes I am afraid."  
Sansa placed her goblet carefully back on the table.  
"They should take the Imp instead, the loan is his responsibility."  
The Captain didn't answer but looked thoughtful,  
"The Imp?"

 

 

 

The Hound clanked along the hallways of Casterly Rock and thrusted the heavy door open without knocking first,  
"Imp! You asked for me."  
Tyrion Lannister stood at a wooden stool mirroring himself,  
"Does this shade of red make me look short?"  
The Hound tilted his head,  
"It does. You should use the jacket with the vertical stripes instead, the blue and yellow one."  
"Perhaps. Or, do you think black would suit me?"  
Losing his patience, Sandor sneered,  
"Or one of your sister's dresses, hemmed shorter of course. She is like a moose for a woman."  
"Hmm... Maybe the silky lavender with the white frilly thing around..."  
Seeing Hounds eyes Tyrions voice faded away.  
"Well, enough is enough, even of white frilly things... The spider writes that the little Wolf has left Pyke. Roughly half of the Iron Fleet has left Lordsport too."  
"Why would they take her along with the fleet?"  
"Rumors are vague at best. Who knows? Maybe out of love."  
"Where is the fleet then?"  
"Only one woman could find out and I don't want her meddling. Yet."

 

 

 

"Unbraid your hair, Sansa."  
Euron untied her dress relishing every inch of porcelain skin he revealed.   
"I love you, Euron."  
"Sansa..."  
The black Braavosi gown fell to the floor. Running his fingertips along her collarbones, he purred,  
"You always wore black well, though it is not really your color."  
Sansa's nipples were erect under his gaze and she arched her back a bit when he brushed his fingers to her sides, not touching her breasts, making her sigh.  
"Mmmmh... I love you, Euron."  
Euron's wicked hands wandered from her sides right under her teats, marking their firm roundness with his fingertips without touching them at all,   
"You are so beautiful."  
When he took his hands to her thighs and stroked her inner thighs Sansa moaned and spread her legs,  
"Please, Euron..."  
Not knowing what she was begging for she reached her hands for him, but he pressed her hands to her sides, not letting her touch him.   
"Please, I love you..."  
"Shut up, Sansa."  
Opening his breeches he continued,

"Shut up, and listen..."  
Euron told her a thousand times he loved her that night, and she listened to his each word and her soul opened for him like a flower does on a sunny day.

 

"Well, well, if the short Lion has neglected the Iron Bank, he must have the Hound by his side day and night. Daggers in the dark."  
The air in Sansa's lungs felt like a thin long string she had to pull in and out. Was Sandor Clegane alive? Had she misheard him?  
"The Lannister dog?"  
Euron smiled calmly,  
"Yes, my love, the Hound."  
Getting up Sansa started scrubbing herself beside the washtable,  
"I thought you killed him. Why didn't you?"  
Euron took Sansa's black dress and small-clothes from the floor and started dressing her like a good chambermaid would have. With certainty, knowing better what suited her than she knew herself, so well that he didn't even bother asking her opinion and anticipating her movements before she made them, meeting hand with sleeve, After tying the silky straps in her velvet dress, he answered her question.  
"I would have killed the Lannister dog, but I was busy with you jumping in the sea."  
"Why didn't he kill you, then?"  
Before Sansa could stop him he reached for he ivory hair comb and started untangling her hair. Staring at the distorted image of herself in the copper mirror she wanted to tell Euron to stop, but lacked the courage. When her hair fell neatly to her back he started braiding it. Euron's voice was like silk,  
"The Hound was busy as well. He was busy saving himself and running away."  
Kissing one of her braids, he brushed tenderly his hand on her belly before handing her a goblet.

"Drink this."  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing to trouble yourself with, sweet Sansa, just drink it."  
"I am not thirsty."  
Sighing, he grabbed her chin forcing the cup to her lips, his voice was soft, almost pleading, but he did not leave her any choice,  
"Drink it, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading,  
> let me know how you feel, and  
>  also, check out the new chapter on my series Goldberry, Arwen learns a thing or two about orch anatomy and is slut shamed.   
> but who is crying in reverend Faramir's church?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned the t-word and I could not help myself...  
> after this chapter there will be a poll!

Sansa woke up sweaty, pillows kicked aside and the blanket wrapped around her like a giant snake. Euron slept beside her. Usually he fell asleep holding her tightly but once asleep, turned around not really liking to be touched.  
Kicking the sweaty blanket away she rolled up and looked out of the window. Sun would not rise yet for a couple of hours but the blackness of the night had watered to a dark shade of hazy violet threatening that the day would be foggy.  
"Sansa..."  
Sansa turned around worried she had woken him up, but he was talking in his sleep.  
Euron mumbled something more she could not make sense of. The sound of his voice made her heart pound, like it usually did.

Unable to help herself, she climbed back to bed next to him and quietly pulled his blanket away. Naked, his skin got goose bumps without the warmth of the covers. Sansa ran her fingers lightly from his chest to his shoulders and all the way down to the tips of his fingers. She knew he was full awake, otherwise he would have grunted and brushed her hands away. She took his hands to hers and whispered,  
"What will you do with me, son of the Sea Wind?"  
Euron opened his eyes,  
"What ever I want."

Sansa didn't even blink and took his hands to her belly,  
"What will you do with our child?"  
A small smile played in his lips,  
"That depends..."  
Just when Euron pressed his palms on her stomach Sansa felt a sharp kick inside and guided his hand to the spot. Euron continued once the baby had stopped kicking,  
"...on whether the child is a boy or a girl."

 

The sea had never been so beautiful, or inviting. Pulling her plain grey cloak over the transparent Braavosi slip she wore at nights, she sneaked out of the cabin, careful not to wake up Euron who had fallen back to sleep.  
Barefoot, she tiptoed away from the cabins and leaned to see overboard. The air had never seemed so thick and though bare footed, she almost slipped because of the moisture condensed over the surfaces. A lone albatross soared through the skies above.

 

There was something sweet in the air that reminded her of Highgarden and of Willas. In Highgarden Willas had bribed the chambermaid she shared with one of his cousins to bring her fresh flowers every morning while she was still sleeping so she would wake up to their scent. It was always a little different selection, but there were always red roses with them. She stopped behind Jaime's door and knocked quietly. After the fourth knock she heard him moving in the cabin and the door was opened. Irritated and sleepy, his voice was raspy,  
"Came to take up on my offer? I would be honored to serve, lady Sansa. Again."

 

\-----

Years ago she had ventured alone to the Godswood in Winterfell to pray. She had pressed her temple against the weirwood and whispered her hopes and dreams to it.  
The Lion had sat against the Tree on the other side and had heard her whispers. He had paced to her and she had been sure that he would make fun of her.  
"Lady Sansa. That was incredibly childish. And beautiful."  
The flicker in his green eyes had been earnest.  
\-----

 

"Then serve me again, ser Jaime."  
The door screeched when Sansa pushed it open and sneaked in. Jaime looked surprised that she would venture in to his cabin so bravely,  
"How can I be of service, lady Stark?"  
"Lady Greyjoy. But call me Sansa, unless you mean to mock me. Ser Jaime, do tell me please, who did Willas Tyrell wed?"  
Avoiding Sansa's eyes, Jaime sighed,  
"A Dornish girl."  
"How was she like?"  
Jaime shook his head wanting neither to lie or tell the truth. Sansa understood him,  
"Oh! A great beauty? Did Willas, was he.."  
Her voice broke but she continued,  
"Did they seem happy?"  
Wanting to snap at the silly bint, that yes, as happy as any man would be about to bed a busty Dornish maiden, and that he actually saw a firsthand evidence of his excitement in the bedding ceremony, but didn't have the heart for it.  
"Yes, they seemed happy."  
"They did?"  
"Lady Sansa, what ever Willas promised you, or made you believe, he should have not. You were a guest in Highgarden. Willas was acting dishonorably."  
"No. Willas was honorable. He deserves only to be happy."  
Sansa stepped awkwardly to the door but Jaime wasn't finished,  
"Was Euron telling the truth? If you carry Willas' child, the Tyrells would take care of it, if they could."  
"Ser Jaime, I carry a kraken. And, if you survive this, you will not go around Westeros claiming anything else."  
"Well, my money was on a kraken. The Hound lost."  
Sansa felt cold sweat rising to her skin. Why was everyone talking about the Hound? Why would Sandor Clegane put his money on anything else than a kraken? Seeing Sansa almost faint, the Kingslayer cursed his words,  
"Lady Sansa, I am so sorry... The things men jest among themselves should not be repeated in front of women, I am so very sorry..."  
"You will be sorrier unless you bring me a bucket because I will throw up! Right now!"

Once her stomach settled she felt physically well enough to feel humiliated...  
"Don't be embarrassed, Cersei puked all over me all the time when she was pregnant!"  
...and once freshened up absolutely refused to let Jaime escort her back to her cabin and tiptoed to the deck alone.

 

The mist had not faded.  
It was not a cold and grey northern fog like Winterfell had in autumn, but more like in one of the steam rooms queen Cersei had forced Sansa to accompany her to in Kings Landing.  
Leaning to the side, she could not see more than twenty yards further. Right next to the boat, she saw wild gigantic water lilys. Tens of them, white, lilac and pink. Sansa didn't know they could grow in the sea, but didn't care for they were beautiful.  
She reached her hand and ran her fingers through the lavender fog that seemed to move with the soft wind. 

They had sailed for week without a glimpse of another ship, but Sansa was sure she spotted several smaller ships in the fog. Black, suave, resting on the waves they were like parts of the sea. 

Sansa turned, and shrieked when she could not see rest of the ship from the fog. The mist had isolated her between the sea and the rail, panicking, she did not even remember which direction she should head to find her cabin. Fog over the sea had thickened so that she could not see the black ships anymore. 

Knuckles white, she pressed her hands to the rail trying to be brave. The fog would clear away soon enough.  
When the boat suddenly tilted in the calm sea making her hit her back to the rail, she hunched against the deck and the rail, terrified. She heard the boat creak when it tilted again. 

Something black and slimy squirmed over the rail from the sea and wrapped itself around Sansas shoulders. Another squirmy thing tied around her thighs and pulled her up.

A lions paw grabbed her and kept her from falling to the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you must have noticed,  
> I do not get my fic beta read, among other things. I am aware I have made (and will make) hilarious mistakes with grammar and spelling. That can be really taunting to read if you are a perfectionist, specially a native perfectionist, I know.  
> The fact that you guys still like to read my stories despite the faults is something that just melts my heart and I need to thank you for the patience! Love you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> I am a writer who really enjoys interacting with the reader,  
> so, it is time to vote! 
> 
> In the next chapters, will Sansa be making sweet love to  
> 1) a giant Octopus  
> 2) Euron  
> 3) Jaime  
> 4) Euron and Jaime  
> 5) Fuck This Crap, unliterally, and take us straight to Casterly Rock  
> 6) Your Kind Suggestion. do not be shy go crazy
> 
> results will most likely not effect the far endgame of the story... unless the outcome is very very juicy, of course.
> 
>  
> 
> lots of love Lizzy


	18. Chapter 18

Waking up from the dream she'd had of Victarion she instinctively wiped her cheek thinking something was dripping from it. It was only sweaty.   
The cabin was empty, Euron's clothes were gone. Pants, boots, and he had chosen to wear his eyepatch as well. Panicking, Sansa got up and ran to the deck,  
"Euron?"  
She saw the Captain at the far side of the deck but her black haired Kraken was nowhere to be seen.  
"Euron?"   
Not noticing the sailors staring at her as she ran across the deck in her transparent slip, shouting for Euron. He was standing with Jaime Lannister, a bit too close to one another, like two roosters dancing around one another.

 

"You know, Crow's Eye, I remember well when I first saw her in Winterfell years ago, untouched and innocent... She doesn't compare to that anymore, never will again. I tasted her honey, picked her sweet cherry..."  
Euron managed to grap him and force him to bend down, his hands on the lions throat,  
"Did she taste as fine as my cock did in the dungeons of Pyke?"  
Jaime could only gag when he pushed his fingers deeper into his flesh,  
"All I need anymore is the half man claiming he in fact picked lady Greyjoy's cherry and there would be three of you. Do you think I care?"

"Euron!"  
Sansa looked at them from the lower deck. Her thin silk slip revealed each curve of her body and with the wind blowing it tightly against her she looked next to naked.  
Euron thought for a moment to snap Jaime's neck but slammed his head against the rail instead. Sansa rushed up to them, all she could think was the fierce Saltking and that she had to feel his arms around her, nothing else would ever make her feel safe and whole again,  
"Euron! I woke up alone..."  
Leaping right over Jaime, who had fallen bloody on the deck, she hopped in Eurons arms,  
"I never want to wake up without you again!"  
Manhandling the Lion had made blood rush in Euron's cock and having Sansa jump to his lap and wrap her legs around his pelvis was all he could take. He placed Sansa against the rail and tore her nightgown from between them. Sansa's fingers sank in his back,  
"Oh, Euronnnhh... Mmmmh..."  
She was so wet he could hear his cock row in and out of her. He didn't hold back or listen to her around him at all, but whispered in her ear so only she could hear,  
"What were you doing in Jaime Lannister's cabin in the night?"  
Sansa didn't even think to lie but while was hammering her it was hard for her to breath or talk,  
"I... Mmh... Wanted to... Know who Willas wed..."  
His hand bruised her buttocks where they had been resting. His jaw clenched,  
"The cripple rose. The one whose sigil you kept until the night I tamed the Lions."  
"Please... I only wanted to know..."  
"Is that why you ran off, to go back to Highgarden and be his whore?"  
"No! Euron, please, I love you..."

 

Euron's blue eye seemed to devour all the morning light. He pulled her hair harshly, pain soaked her eyes with tears.   
"And, sweet Sansa?"  
"That's all, I swear my love..."  
He kept pounding her, and not content with the answer, slapped her on her cheek. The red mark would turn blue by morning,  
"I meant to ask who did he marry?"  
Sansa sobbed,  
"A Dornish girl..."  
"Perfect..."

Hammering her, she begged for him to stop because he'd started to really hurt inside her. She screamed but he gave her no regard holding her still by the rail. 

After he had reached his peak spilling inside her, he let her fall to the deck. She cradled against the rail sobbing, trying to cover herself with the torn remains of her nightslip.  
He spat on her,  
"You can warm whosever bed who would have you, from now on."


	19. Chapter 19

Captain had watched when his Madam had sprinted, half-naked and auburn hair wild on her back, straight to the mad Krakens arms like she was possessed by demons. He had watched carefully him have his way with her. When she started screaming he clenched his fists but didn't intervene because she didn't ask for him to. Why didn't she?  
After the mad Kraken was done with her he was a bit worried he would throw her overboard.   
Of course he didn't translate his ghastly words to the sailors that had, some reluctantly, gathered to witness the Madams ordeal. They had never seen someone of her stature treated like that.   
The Captain gave his own translation of the mad Kraken's words that had the sailors rushing back to work and busying themselves with the ropes and scrubbing the deck. 

Jaime Lannister had started to come around. The wound in his forehead where Euron had slammed against the rail had stopped bleeding. Red liquid had clotted on his face and his throat was so crushed that breathing hurt. Hearing Sansa's sobs made him almost regret for bragging to Euron Greyjoy how she had visited him in the night, wet and willing.  
He threw his cloak on her and staggered up,not about to let the sailors take lady Sansa as their plaything, even if the Crow's Eye had a fancy for it. Or, maybe just because of that.  
"Lady Sansa... Please, get up. I would carry you but I am afraid I can't right now. Please, get up and come to my cabin as long as it's possible..."  
After spitting his vile words on Sansa, Euron had unceremoniously turned his back on them, calmly goggling the horizon with his Myrish Eyes.   
The pain caused by her bruises was like a relief on comparing to what Euron had said to her. She could hear Jaime's words but they did not make sense to her. She tried to get up, instinctively knowing she should try to escape, but her feet did not obey her. She felt like a cold chain mailed fist was pressing her chest, her heart beating, but unable to sustain her,  
"What is wrong with me?"  
Her voice sounded horrid even to her own ears, a high pitched, pathetic whine, words came out as an unrecognizable sobbing,   
"What happened?"

 

Euron whipped around, and looked indifferently at Sansa,  
"I am running out of patience. If you utter another sound, it will be your last."  
His indifference scared Sansa more than any beating or raping would have, and she got up, pulled herself up slowly. Jaime reached his hand out so she could support herself to it, to help her, but she made a sad gesture as if to protect herself, like he had been about to hit her and so Jaime let his hand fall to his side.   
Only after seeing her Captains expression she did break down in numb tears without making a sound, following ser Jaime to his cabin.  
Hands shaky, she cradled in his bed and pulled his blankets over her, filthying his covers with blood and Kraken cum.

 

 

Jaime wasn't sure whether she had fallen asleep or fainted, but once the sun had settled high, he sat next to her,  
"Sansa, I had a bath prepared for you."  
She didn't move or make a sound. Jaime bent closer but flinched when saw her blue eyes open, staring at the nothing next to him.  
"Sansa?"  
Jaime pulled the blanket off her, hoping the chill on her skin would bring her back,  
"Sansa..?"  
Shaking her lightly he wondered: had the Crow's Eye broken her soul?  
"Please, get up and wash yourself. You are disgusting right now."  
Her breathing was steady, unaffected by his actions. Frustrated, Jaime panted,  
"A Wolf? Sheep, more likely."  
Cersei had always rushed to clean herself at the smallest hint that she was not fresh,  
"Sansa, you have made the entire bed dirty and you are starting to reek."  
To Jaime, she looked like a living dead. He had seen dozens of men like her after battles, or in long captivity that included torture.  
Some of them never came back and most that did, had lost something essential of their souls on the way.   
"What do I care about a Stark bitch?"  
Jaime stomped out of the cabin and slammed the door shut behind him.

The Captain and the Greyjoy were having a heated debate next to the rudder.   
Loosing his temper again, Euron tried to punch him, but for such a stout man, he seemed to evade the hit easily but, Jaime observed keenly, he had trained dozens of squires, then deliberately took the next punch falling on his knees.   
How peculiar. 

He had found a pipe and some dry leaf from his small cabin, it was old and dry, but made do. Walking on the far side of the deck, he lit his pipe. Sea wind played with his golden hair, making a big salty mess of it. 

The sun danced on the waves. Jaime leaned against the rail, looking at where he thought the shore of the Westerlands was.   
Wildfire! He would have to ask Sansa how did she convince the Crow's Eye of that.   
Euron paced back and forth the deck goggling the horizon with his Myrish Eyes. 

 

Having finished his pipe, Jaime opened the door to his cabin fearing that Sansa hadn't moved from the bed.   
She had. Pale as death, hands limp at the sides of the tub Jaime could see she had the same blunt expression as before. 

Taking off his clothes partially only out of hope that Sansa would snap out of her state he walked over the tub. When she didn't react, he climbed to the tub and sat down facing her. Water had gotten so cold it was uncomfortable.   
Had she blinked and lifted her chin a bit, like to defile his arrogant gesture?

 

She had, definitely. Her breathing had thickened. Good. Her slumber had lasted long enough, going from pathetic to ridiculous.   
He wetted the soft washcloth in his hand and leaned closer, swiping her neck with it.   
She didn't even blink, so he proceeded to wash her shoulders, visible above the water.   
When Jaime's hand suddenly left the washcloth floating on the surface and cupped her breasts, she frowned and pushed him away with strength he didn't know she had. Or, had he gotten weak? 

"Don't touch me!"  
He couldn't even have imagined her voice could be so malicious and threatening. It reminded him of someone.   
He had to laugh,  
"The Wolf is back, isn't she. Pretentious bitch."


	20. Chapter 20

Blue eyes turning hazy again, Sansa didn't fume up over his insult. 

"How did you convince the mad Kraken you have wildfire, Sansa?"  
Thank the seven, her eyes flashed. He would have hated to play the throwing her little brother down from a tower -card just to snap her back to him.  
"Euron is mad, but his instinct of self preservation is stronger than yours, ser."  
Jaime took the floating washcloth and started cleansing himself,  
"There's more to your Captain than meets the eye."  
Taking a deep breath before speaking out of haste, hoping to draw Jaime's attention elsewhere,  
"Same goes for you, King-slayer, or that's what you would like to think at least."  
His green eyes reminded her so much of someone else, if she could just look past the lack of the gray circle around the iris and imagine...

Jaime misinterpreted her stare and grabbed her ankle under water, cleansing her foot toe by toe.  
Strangely it did not tickle so Sansa let it happen. She closed her eyes but when Jaime took hold of her other ankle she started shaking.  
Not even when she had fallen in the icy pond in the Godswood of Winterfell, at age six, had she shivered so badly. He teeth chattered and she could not control her muscles enough to stay above the water.  
She tried to apologize to her sister for letting her down, but could not speak from the shaking.  
Jaime cursed for not yet being strong enough to lift her up from the cold bath water and carry to the bed. He could only hold her until her seizure passed and warm her with his own body. 

After her shaking came the crying. It was not the fair tears maidens and wives spill when the gods see fit to test their faith but the horrible whine of a soul who's cast to the seven hells with no hope for ever ascending from them. It was a cry of a mother who has lost her hope forever, one last hurrah, attempt to feel, to be a human being before shutting herself off from whatever could make her hurt again, forever.  
Cersei had cried like that when she had lost her firstborn. 

Nothing in Jaime's repertoire could comfort her and finally, telling her how sorry he was again and again, he held his palm on her mouth, so she would not bring the Krakens wrath on herself.

When she settled down, Jaime asked her to get up and walk to the bed so she did, falling to the bed like she had lost all her will.  
He dried her as best as he could but her hair still made the pillow soak,  
"Don't worry, Sansa."  
Pulling all the blankets he could find on top of her, crowning the bundle with his own cloak, he spoke more to himself than to Sansa,  
"Don't worry... I swear, I will not let anything bad happen to you... I swear."

Her lips were still blue when he cradled next to her under the blankets,  
"Ser Sandor Clegane..."  
Sansa's voice was icy,  
"He was no ser."  
"No, he was not. A self-righteous ass. Put himself above everyone else by denying his title. My little-brother's dog now."  
"Lord Tyrion's."  
Leaning closer Jaime whispered, like sharing a big secret,  
"The Hound always jumped at any opportunity that included seeing you... Why do you think that is... "  
Petyr Baelish thought he knew, setting up a nasty rumor after the bread riot that he had deflowered lady Sansa, holding her against the walls of the Red Keep. Cersei had put an end to the rumors claiming that her dove was pure and innocent.  
"Did you know he practically maimed ser Bronn of Blackwater so Tyrion would have to send him instead to Pyke to ransom you? Why did he do that, Sansa?"  
Sansa looked down, pretending to be shy, and gestured him to lean even closer. She whispered in his ear,  
"Ser Jaime... I am afraid that the Hound likes me!"  
Chuckling, Jaime continued to whisper,  
"My, my! The dreaded Hound likes you? How did that come to pass?"  
Having thought that Jaime would end their folly to her saying that Clegane liked her, that it would embarrass him, she wasn't pretending anymore, but genuinely blushed,  
"Ser Jaime, stop..."

"Oh, Sansa, this story gets juicier by the minute... How did that come to pass, do tell?"  
"No, stop that, ser Jaime!"  
Jaime tickled her,  
"Only if you tell!"

"The Hound has liked me ever since he saw me with one of my father's men tongue in my folds."  
Jaime withheld a laugh, pretending to be serious,  
"Fire and brimstone! I doubt there is a man in seven kingdoms who could resist you after seeing that, lady Sansa!"  
"I... Ser Jaime, please do not mock me."  
"Mmhmm... I will take that into consideration, if you tell me one more thing..."

"Please, ser Jaime..."  
"Tell me, who was this man?"  
"No!"  
"Tell, or I will tickle you!"

 

Sansas giggle echoed to the deck.  
Euron cursed. 

 

"Don't make me speak his name, or I'll remember how he died..."  
A shadow fell over Jaime's face.  
"Oh. I am sorry, lady Sansa... I..."  
"Don't. There's nothing you could possibly say."  
"I am sorry."  
Sansa gave a sudden snigger, than fell silent, horrified at herself. Jaime snorted,  
"Did I say something funny?"  
She couldn't contain another crazy giggle,  
"Yes... Oh, you said you were sorry..."  
"It is only courteous!"  
Sansa giggled,  
"You are not sorry! You have absolutely no regret for anything you have ever done in your life!"  
"Now, that was not courteous!"  
He waited until her hysteria settled, stroking her hair until she calmed down. 

 

Jaime ran his fingers over her belly.  
"Thank the seven, I am not a woman."  
His hands were so soft and gentle, his presence so soothing that Sansa almost felt that if she would let herself lean against him with her full weight, she would fall right through him.  
"You would do well in labor, ser Jaime. Babies would just flow from you'"  
"You are in shock lady Sansa. Let me get you something to eat."  
Sansa grabbed him.  
"No! Don't leave me! Please!"  
Jaime stayed.

 

 

"I have wanted this ever since I overheard your prayer in Winterfell years ago."  
Sansa rolled over on top of him, legs astride. She leaned over to kiss him, her auburn hair mixed into his blond chest hair.  
"Me too."  
"It made me wanna pray myself... For your safety in Kings Landing..."  
"You prayed for me, ser Jaime?"  
He hadn't.  
"I did."  
"Oh, ser Jaime."

 

 

And Sansa allowed herself to be fragile and incomplete, lifting her chalice, already fractured and empty.  
Jaime became the rain, pouring lavishly in it, not caring how much he lost himself to it, until her chalice was so full and complete that it could not sustain any more and the rain spilled out of it.  
The excess rain blotted right through the boats wooden structures and the drops reaching the sea turned into seashells that had scarlet red pearls inside.


	21. Chapter 21

The paw was softer than any velvet cushion she had sat on, even in the Queens chambers in the Red Keep.  
He had lifted her ankles on his shoulders, breathing raggedly, staring between Sansa's legs. She arched her back when he traced her inner thighs with his fingers and found her nub, pleasuring her and kissing her toes one by one. 

The sensation made Sansa flinch, reminding her of something.  
The finger on her nub made her shiver and moan, but the woken memory of the sensation of someone licking and sucking her feet, toe by toe, was too alarming to be ignored.  
It had been dark. Or had she been blinfolded?

 

Her sudden, violent peak put an end to her speculation when his finger had overloaded the nerves of the delicate spot in her folds. When she heard the tone of his laugh, pleased to see her enjoy, she remembered how someone had laughed just like that, trying to turn her around but her tied hands had not given in... 

But now, her hands were free and Jaime turned her on all fours like a puppet, just like he had tried to in Pyke the night before the Redwyne fleet had attacked. When the Saltking had seen fit to punish her for speaking up to him,  
"No!"  
"What's wrong..."  
Stifling a cry Sansa rolled further away from him, eyes wide with horror,  
"You were in Pyke, in the King's chambers, when he... When you..."  
Jaime's voice was raspy,  
"Sansa..."

 

The cabin door was opened without a sound.  
Sansa got up and backed to the door, straight to Euron who caressed her shoulders and walked her back to the bed, gently forcing her to sit down.

 

Strangely Euron was smiling, his voice amused,  
"You didn't think I meant you could actually have her all to yourself?"  
Jaime got up from the bed and walked to face him, naked, his cock still half hard. Euron eyed him from top to finish, before he pressed his body against his.

 

Sansa thought she would faint of horror when Euron bit Jaime's neck and smiled looking straight into her eyes,  
"Have you grown selfish?"  
Euron punched Jaime and he fell to the floor. Euron tried to kick him on the ground, but Jaime managed to yank him to the floor from his legs. 

They rolled on the floor, both struggling to get on top. Euron mounted Jaime pulling his arm back, almost breaking it, making him scream.

 

Jaime was sure he could beat the Kraken one on one, if it came to it. It never had and never would, at least not today. The Kraken's voice was soft,  
"I am sure you were very good knocking men off from their horses when your sister the Queen was watching over your shoulder, and your father watching over hers. But without your armor and sword and family, it's apparent how useless you are."  
Proving his point by twisting his arm again, making him scream he continued,  
"So, given a few hours alone with our lady Greyjoy, tell me you have not grown as selfish as you are useless?"

 

Euron gripped Jaime's hair firmly and forced him to bend over the table. For a moment Sansa thought he was about to lick the sweat off his neck, but Jaime managed to kick his stomach, leaving him gasping for breath. Jaime pushed him to the floor, face down. Jaime kept him still while whispering something in his ear, like a caress, that brought a small smile to Euron's lips, but using his distraction to his advantage rolling over him, back pressed against his stomach and struck his elbow between his rib bones.  
Jaime cursed but Euron jumped gracefully up and laughed.  
Placing his boot on his naked stomach, pondering for a moment if kicking him would amuse him, but then took a step back,  
"Get up, ser Jaime."  
Laughing, the Kraken took off his clothes. Jaime eyed his hard cock and licked his lips.

 

Silently like a ghost Sansa moved further to the shadows. Thank the seven the men were not paying any attention to her.

 

 

Jaime got up on his knees but Euron pressed him down hands on his neck, suddenly his eyes flew to Sansa.  
"We are forgetting something..."  
Sansa struggled not to faint, the air went too thin and heart pounded,  
"No..."  
He let go of Jaime who got up like a hungry lion,  
"The sweetheart of the North... I was just about to turn her on all fours, ass high and bury my tongue in her..."  
"No, please..."  
Euron pushed him aside,  
"Oh, I think you have grown selfish."  
Having found his balance, it was Jaime's turn to push Euron aside,  
"And you are the most selfless man in the world, from here to Asshai?"  
"I might find it amusing to see you lick her ass while she has her lips wrapped around..."

 

 

Before they could get to her, or the Kraken finish his sentence, Sansa screamed, only one word, and that was the last word both Jaime and Euron heard before the darkness embraced them. 

 

The Captain eyed the men on the floor.  
"The distraction worked only too well."  
"Yes, I... I didn't know..."  
"I wish you would have called for me sooner, Madam."  
Sansa pulled a robe to cover herself,  
"Who will sail this boat now?"

 

The sailors yelled to inform of an approaching ship on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and taking the time to comment, it means more than you know, so Thank You so much again!


	22. Chapter 22

Captain kept kicking Euron until he woke up.  
Hazy, but not lost an inch of his arrogance from the humiliation of being detained again, he eyed Sansa,  
"I forgot to mention. There are two longships tailing us, Mallister probably. They'll catch us in hours. I meant to change course, but got distracted."  
Euron tried to spit on Jaime's unconscious naked body, but the Captain didn't let him move.  
Sansa frowned,  
"From Seagard?"  
"Seagard, currently occupied by Black Walder Frey. The one who slit open the belly of Dacey Mormont at the Red Wedding. She carried your brother Robb's bastard, by the way, did you know?"  
"We should be far from Seagard by now!"  
Nose bleeding, Euron let out a horrible, malicious laugh,  
"Sweet, stupid Sansa. You really had no idea we were circling around Iron Islands since the day you let me free?"  
"How could I have known that..."  
"Set me free if you wish for any chance to outrun them!"  
Sansa didn't even look at Euron,  
"Command the ship to slow down, Captain, and then come to my cabin to comb my hair, after you have chained both under the deck."  
Searching Sansa's stubborn expression, Euron hissed,  
"Sansa, you can't be serious!"  
Opening her crest, she pulled out one of Arya's gowns, a deep green silk and with a plunging neckline,  
"I need more warm water for the bath."  
Euron hit his fist against the floor. He snorted, blood dripping on the floor from his hand,  
"Sansa! You have no idea who you are dealing with! Do you think Black Walder Frey will protect you like I did? You will miss the day I had you brought back to Pyke when he finds out who you really are!"  
"Captain, please take him away."

 

 

The Mallister vessels looked so much like the Iron fleet's ships that Sansa felt almost sick seeing them from the window in the Madam's cabin. She had cleared off anything that would have given Euron's presence away from the lavish cabin and lit candles and incense and turned the bedcovers around.  
Then she waited until Jason Mallister opened the door to her cabin.  
She wanted to cry of relief knowing the battle hardened man was the first honorable lord she had met for months. 

Sansa was determined not to let her weakness show on her face, but held her chin up and stared him in the eyes. For once, she needed the noble man to overestimate her instead of the usual underestimation.  
His chiseled face looked like he was constantly clenching his jaw.  
Jason Mallister drew his sword and stepped closer,  
"Sansa Stark!"  
"I am lady Greyjoy, actually."  
He had tears in his eyes when he pressed the blade of his sword on her throat,  
"Poor child. I should grant you the mercy of an honorable death, and wash away the stain of your shame with your blood."  
"Please, do it lord Mallister, it's the mercy I have been denied for a long time..."  
Few drops of blood landed on her collar bone when the sharp edge broke her skin. Gasping, Jason Mallister lowered his sword. Sansa sighed,  
"Lord Mallister, you have been a loyal banner man for the house Tully for as long as anyone can remember. My mother lady Catelyn told me of your bravery in the Battle of the Trident..."  
Lord Mallister took off his winged helmet and and kneeled before her. The shock or having such a formidable lord kneel before her made her blush.  
Before leaving her at the whims of his uncle, Theon had often kneeled before her, but he had more often aimed at cupping her buttocks than displaying fealty to her. Jason Mallister didn't even glance at her breasts, though they were at the same level as his eyes.  
Weighing her words carefully not to offend the proud soldier, she continued,  
"A Bravoosi courtesan in Walder Freys chambers could be all the Mallisters need to drive the Frey soldiers from their castle..."

 

Jason Mallister sat with the Madam for nearly an hour before commanding his ships to escort the Madam's boat to Seagard.  
Her boat docked at the harbor in Seagard, Sansa slept the following night in her cabin. 

 

She dreamed of her dead direwolf Lady, running in a forest with a pack of hundreds of wolves, tracing the scent of her little son Robert.  
She woke up crying before the sun had smiled to the shores, but couldn't fall back to sleep again.

 

 

Early in the morning her Captain returned from the fortress, carrying something that was covered in black cloth.  
"How did it go? Does he want to see me?"  
The Captain laid his burden to Madam's table carefully.  
"He has respectfully invited you to Seagard and offers you a present if you would accept it."  
Sansa screamed when Captain pulled the black cloth away revealing the foulest thing she had ever seen. Her scream scared it, and it batted it's ugly green wings trying to fly away from the small cage and croaked insulting words it had learned from the sailors who had brought it from the Summer Isles.  
"You filthy whore!"

Sansa wanted to strangle the beast,  
"Oh, Captain... What is that wretched thing?"  
"A talking bird from the Summer Isles."  
The talking bird croaked and batted it's wings like a little green trapped blizzard making the cage jump on the table,  
"Your mothers corpse is a cuckold!"  
"Oh, Captain it's hideous! It reeks, too!"  
"Shit on my face please!"  
The Captain blushed,  
"Madam, if I may..."  
"Nice tasty shit!"  
The Captain tossed the cloth back on top of the cage. The talking bird silenced immediately,  
"It thinks it's night and falls asleep."

Sansa took a deep breath and sat down,  
"That's how Black Walder Frey pays for my favors?"  
"It's a gift."  
"A gift? Shall I pretend he did not buy me, then."  
"It's worth more than enough, but yes, that is the illusion you should aim for."

The Captains voice was so serious, almost apologetic, that Sansa started to giggle,  
"Yes... I suppose stories are always more beautiful than the reality."

Looking worried, Captain poured her a cup of wine,  
"Are you sure you have the stomach for it?"  
"Quite sure. I have no honor anymore."  
"Still, Black Walder Frey will be different."

Sansa took a good sip from her tin goblet, the same she had hit Euron with when they were still docked in Lordsport,  
"How much worse could it be than with the Crow's Eye?"  
"Much worse."


	23. Chapter 23

Sansa pulled on thick leather gloves and took a tiny bottle from her pocket. Euron and Jaime slept by the barrels, Jaime's golden head resting on Euron's shoulder.   
Sansa tiptoed to the barrels and filled her tiny bottle with the liquid death.   
"Sansa!"  
Euron's voice made her jump, spilling the wildfire on her dress.   
"Oh, no..."  
The liquid absorbed quickly in her dress,  
"Seven...kittens!"  
Sansa took off her dress, but wildfire had absorbed in her slip as well, so she squirmed off it and left her clothes in a bundle on the floor.   
Eurons voice was sweet as honey,  
"Sansa, my beauty! You didn't have to strip to remind me of your beauty. Come here, unchain me, and..."  
"Hush, my love."  
"Let me taste you, Sansa..."  
Sansa filled her bottle again and sealed it carefully.   
"Oh Euron, why do you have to be so wicked?"  
She was close enough for Euron to press kisses on her legs and thighs,  
"Mmh, oh, Euron..."  
Using his teeth, the Kraken untied her small-clothes. Sansa wanted to leave, but couldn't, his lips felt too good on her skin,  
"Oh, Euron!"  
"Sansa... My love..."  
Euron bit her inner thighs gently, and Sansa parted her legs, sighing softly. Feeling very foolish for not being able to resist but when he kissed her nub, she closed her eyes and forgave herself.

 

Jaime started to come around.   
"Cersei?"  
His raspy voice made Sansa flinch away from Euron. He cursed,  
"Joke for a lion!"  
Blinking his green eyes, the lion looked around,  
"Cersei... Sansa?"  
Sansa gripped Eurons shirt,   
"Give me your clothes. Now!"  
"No. You are perfect the way you are."  
"Fine!"  
Sansa gripped Jaime's shirt and tried to rip it off him. Jaime squirmed,  
"Oh Sansa, it tickles..."  
Euron frowned,  
"On second thought, you can have my shirt... Sansa, stop tearing his clothes off!"  
"Sansa, seven hells, my hands are tied behind my back, do you really think you can pull my shirt off without..."  
His once white shirt tore, but didn't come off.

 

Cursing, using words she didn't know she even knew, she gave up and yelled for the Captain.  
He climbed down and looked almost admiringly at the two chained men and the Madam towering naked above them, only wearing her leather cloves. He whispered compassionately,  
"Again, Madam? You have a passionate heart."  
"No Captain, I do not! Please, bring me a new dress from my cabin."

 

 

Tiny bottle on her table, next to the candle looked lonesome.   
"Where do I aim, then?"  
"Straight to the heart. Use all your strength in one steady thrust and don't hesitate or they will be quicker than you."  
Sansa took the dagger from the table. It was much lighter than she had expected,  
"Where is my heart?"  
She knew, of course, she felt it beating, but the fear made hard for her to think clearly.   
Holding her left hand gently, he took it on her heart,  
"There... Hold the knife with both hands."  
"I'll never have the courage for it."  
The Captain lowered his head and for a moment Sansa thought he was going to kiss her,  
"You must. You'll hurt more, if they catch you alive."  
"Oh, maybe I should call it off!"  
Relief made him smile,  
"Good! I shall send the Talking Bird back to castle. We should sail right away. If I untie the Greyjoy we might be able to..."  
"No!"  
The Captain frowned,  
"No?"  
"I will go to Seagard and keep my appointment with the Black Walder Frey."

 

 

 

Sansa had picked a light green dress. The bodice was fully decorated with Myrish lace, and the lace beaded with hundreds of white pearls.   
Her auburn hair was gathered loosely to her neck with one huge hairpin. She had begged for the Captain to try to do something with her hair like the ladies wore in Highgarden, but he had insisted on a Braavosi styling, claiming that she wanted simply tied hair that could be set free by pulling the hairpin away, so she had given up and allowed him to do what he wanted.

 

 

Black Walder had sent her a horse and an escort of four soldiers to the docks. The men eyed her but otherwise showed her respect. She kept her hood up riding across the town to the fortress just to draw less attention. Sun was setting behind her and her hair would have looked like a flame in molten gold. 

She had expected the fortress to be more like Pyke, built on a set of cliffs rising from the sea. It did resemble it, only it was more beautiful with pale tiles and graceful towers. 

 

 

Walder Frey gave her round belly an indifferent glance,  
"Good. You wont be sending any bastards to me."  
The sun hadn't quite set yet, but fireplace and candles were already lit and his table had been set for supper. He obviously didn't want them to be disturbed.   
He gestured her to sit down next to him and continued,  
"I would have fed your bastards to the dogs, anyway."  
Sansa's voice was clear,   
"I assure you, I would have not sent you any bastards however the case might have been."  
"Really?"  
"That is not how we handle things in Braavos."  
"Good. Your Westeros is excellent."  
Taking off her cloak, she sat down. A small smile came easily on her lips.   
"I studied a year before sailing here. My teacher was very pleased."

"Well, let me see your teeth, then."  
Sansa froze, she knew that before acquiring horses their teeth were checked, but had no idea men wanted to do that to Madams as well, and he had already paid her.   
Black Walder looked keenly at the perplexed face before grunting a dry laugh,  
"I was kidding."  
Surprised how genuine her laugh sounded like she relaxed a bit,  
"I was puzzled for a moment."  
"What shall I call you?"  
"Saskia."  
"You are very beautiful, lady Saskia. Were you born in Essos?"  
"Yes, in Braavos. My mother was from Lys."  
"Well, I see then."  
He took his long fork and placed a piece of juicy, slowly cooked roast to her platter and cut small pieces out of it taking them to her lips one by one,  
"Did you like my present, the green bird?"  
"Oh, it's lovely. What do you call it?"  
"You don't want to know. It's a beast, but you can sell it."

His eyes started wandering somewhere between the wine and pie and his hands followed soon.   
Sansa focused all her willpower not to flinch away when he caressed her thigh lightly and lifted his hand to her breasts.   
The Black Walder Frey didn't grope or squeeze her harshly as she had expected but caged her nipple tenderly between his fingers and leaned over to kiss her neck. When he felt her nipple erect under the green silk he cupped them, weighed them with his palms and crushed her lips with his mouth.

 

Suddenly he pulled away from the kiss. Sansa pressed her fingers on her red lips, embarrassed she realized how eagerly she had opened her mouth for him.  
"Please, undress yourself. I want to look at you."  
Sansa slipped out of her Braavosi gown. Candlelight played on her skin.   
"Do I please you, lord Frey?"  
Black Walder's voice was warm,  
"Very much."

She felt distant, watching herself from the outside, from the ceiling of the room and she saw a beautiful young woman standing at her full height, smiling and looking directly in the stout man's eyes who was looking at her admiringly.

Strangely, she noticed that the woman wasn't at all afraid. 

"Let your hair down, please."  
Just like her Captain had predicted his eyes flashed with lust when she moved the pin from her hair and her auburn locks fell on her back and chest all the way to her waist.   
Her curls hid her breasts but she didn't move them away but turned around so he could see her backside.   
The auburn haired woman Sansa was studying from outside turned back to face the man and Sansa could see from her eyes and the blush on her cheeks that the strange woman enjoyed Black Walder looking at her and wanted him to touch her. 

 

His beard tickled her when cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips. He wasn't very tall, but broad shouldered and well built making her feel quite tiny despite her being tall for a woman.   
His cock was stoutly erect, smaller than Eurons and he was less handsome compared to the Saltkings lean and long muscles, shiny black hair and beautiful bone structure.   
He was shorter, broader and more muscular, brown hair and beard, he looked like she had always imagined young Robert Baratheon. Fierce and grounded, a face that would just as easily smile than distort in uncontrollable anger. 

 

Without a word she walked to the bed and opened her legs for him. Sansa wasn't watching herself from outside anymore, but felt herself as deep within as was possible. 

 

There was no need to speak, command or ask because they understood each other perfectly.  
He came on top of her, inside her and he fit like made for her.   
His every push filled her to the point of pleasure without hurting her at all, like with Euron. He paced his movements in harmony with her breathing making her melt in with him.   
"Mmhm..."  
She had forgotten how easy and good it was to simply lie under a man. She searched his muscular back and shoulders with her fingers, lips and tongue hungry for him she reached for him lips parted and he answered eagerly to her kiss.

"Mmmh..."  
His cock rubbed the centre of her pleasure and she exploded around him like a firebird that opens her wings but scorches them black and dry before even reaching the sky.


	24. Chapter 24

When she heard Black Walder's steady breath she rolled up from the bed and took her gown from the floor where she had dropped it. The little bottle was at the bottom of the small pocket in her skirt.

 

"What are you doing?"  
"By the old Gods and the new..."  
Almost biting her tongue for slipping out the words that could give away her secret she cursed again, in her mind, for being stupid for forgetting how silently a trained warrior could creep behind her.  
Lord Walder caressed her back,  
"Your Westerosi phrases are even more fluent than I guessed."  
"Yes... I was taught not only the language but customs as well..."  
Black Walder's hard member pressed against her back.  
"What do you have in your hand?"  
Sansa wanted to curse again, but turned slowly around holding the tiny bottle over her head and giggled,  
"You'll never guess!"  
Black Walder didn't look at her hands, but stared admiringly at her playful smile,  
"You are right, I could never guess."  
It was surprisingly easy to smile and lie,  
"It's oil, so come back to bed with me..."  
Black Walder lifted her gently to his arms and carried her to bed.

 

Sansa rolled on top of him legs astride and rocked her pelvis lightly over his bulge. She opened the bottle slowly and tilted it letting a few drops fall on her fingertips. His tender hands and warm smile had made her heart pound.  
She lifted her hips and guided his member to her entrance letting him feel how she reacted to him.  
"Mmhh... Take me inside... Please lady Saskia..."  
Knowing that he had paid for her favors and that he could have taken her with a thousand ways without her permission and yet asked for it like she was a lady he was courting made her even readier for him and she saddled herself slowly around him.  
"Oh... Lord Frey..."  
She closed her eyes and tilted her head back enjoying the perfect fit he was for her. She opened her eyes and ran her finger on his inner thigh. The liquid from her fingertips glistened on his skin.

A finger inside him, his member giving just the perfect friction on the special spot inside her she peaked moaning, biting her tongue to not scream. Black Walder chuckled,  
"Don't hold back..."  
"Oh... Mmmh..."

"May I?"  
Coming around from her peak, she realized that he was still hard inside her. He lifted her up and turned her gently on all her fours and caressed the curve of her hips.  
"May I?"  
"Mmmh... Yes of course... A drop will suffice..."

 

Fingers and back slick with the drops of liquid, she stroked gently his brown hair and he fell asleep smile on his lips.  
Sansa waited until his breathing settled and pressed a kiss on his forehead,  
"Sweet dreams."

 

The bottle was half full and Sansa retreated to the door sprinkling it on the floor. She held the dagger the Captain had given her in her other hand. Her hands were shaking and the weapon was heavier than she remembered.  
She placed the empty bottle carefully to her pocket and pulled her hood up before opening the door. 

 

Jason Mallister stood at the doorway, as he had promised. 

 

 

 

He looked into her eyes like a man who fears nothing and she relaxed hoping he would hold on to his other promises as well. Somehow lord Mallister had managed to clear the hallway from Frey men. He was holding a crossbow and turned to light the arrow from the torch that lit the hallway.  
"Wait!"  
Sansa hurried further away from the fire. Lord Mallister gave her a sideways glance,  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes. Go ahead."

 

Sansa remembered the last time she had seen her mother and brothers, the day she had ridden to south from Winterfell. Her mother had told her to always act like a proper lady and she had told Arya to be brave. Septa Mordane had coughed a little and lady Cat had winked at her, small smile at her lips.  
Sansa had not understood their exchange and had soon forgotten about it.  
Her brother Robb had looked serious, eyeing Sansa's betrothed Joffrey grimly. She knew he would have hammered a thing or two into his head about how to treat his sister if it wasn't for the fact that he was a prince of Westeros, the future King. 

 

Lord Mallister lit the arrow he was holding and one of his men held the door open.  
A draft so cold came through the walls that it felt like a knife piercing Sansa's feet.

 

The draft made Sansa remember how warm her home, the Winterfell, had been even during the coldest winter. Drafty Red Keep couldn't match the comfort of the system of its pipes that ran hot water inside its walls, not even during the Crownland's summer. The walls of any castle turned dreadfully cold during the winters, and the summers weren't long enough to warm them again, so even during the summer the cold stones had made her shiver in her lonely chamber in the Red Keep.

 

Lord Mallister aimed,  
"How long will it take for the fire to burn out?"  
Sansa's mouth was dry. The truth was that she didn't know.  
"More than an hour, but less than four. There's not enough for the fire to spread if you keep the door barred."  
For a moment Sansa wanted to grab lord Mallister arm and take away his crossbow.

 

Image of her brother Robb's body with his direwolfs head sewn to his shoulders made her turn around. One of the noblemen, a young squire bowed at her. Sansa tensed up, she wasn't sure if his orders were to seize or escort her away. The boy looked very serious,  
"I'll escort you to the harbor, Madam."  
"We should leave at once."  
The boy looked at lord Mallister who nodded,  
"Yes, take her before the fighting really starts."  
"Thank you. Goodbye lord Mallister."  
The chiseled man diverted his eyes from his aim for a moment.  
"Goodbye, lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell."

 

Black Walder wheezed in his sleep and turned to his other side.  
His eyes and hands had been more tender than ever her lord husband's. Those hands, tender hands had thrusted a dagger to Dacey Mormont's belly. A strange thought wandered to her mind; who had died first, the mother or the baby, if the woman indeed had been pregnant as Euron claimed.  
She whipped around and followed the young squire.  
"Wait, lady Sansa!"  
Fear made Sansa's voice rasp,  
"Lord Mallister?"  
"Do you wish for me to send you his head or whatever will be left of it?"  
For a moment Sansa considered telling him to send it to Walder Frey in the Twins but changed her mind, shaking her head.

 

The horrible scream of Black Walder Frey burning echoed all the way to the castle yard and made Sansa's insides turn out. The waves of nausea were so strong that she stumbled to the stable door throwing up violently and passed out for a moment.  
Before the Frey soldiers managed to draw a first sword lord Mallister's squire had lifted her to saddle and Sansa was already riding away.

 

 

 

Sansa opened the door to her cabin.  
She had noticed from the harbor that her cabin was lit. 

Her Captain was sitting at her chair. He had released the repugnant green bird from its cage and it had landed on the edge of Sansa's chamber pot, fluffing it's feathers. Captain sighed,  
"Don't ask. Don't ask."  
Sansa knew the Captain actually meant the words for himself and a single tear drop ran down her cheek.  
"I have to change and bathe. I have it all over me."  
"I'll help you."  
Captain held open a sturdy sack and quietly Sansa put her clothes in it. 

 

Captain had thrown her soiled clothes to the sea, and after rubbing her dry with a soft linen handed her a warm nightshift,  
"It's almost dawn but you should rest. Where shall we head next? Back to Lordsport?"  
"No...  
Sansa's voice was cold,  
"To Casterly Rock."

 

When she finally fell asleep she dreamed of her little brothers Bran and Rickon, playing with their direwolfs on snow that was tainted with blood.


	25. Chapter 25

Cersei had almost gotten used to the hunger, she was sure that it was the cold that would break her. If anything.  
Everytime the cell door was flung open she rejoiced only to see the torch the guard was carrying.   
In her dreams she often followed in someone's flaming footsteps, someone's whos face she couldn't catch a glimpse of, someone who knew all her secrets and cherised her for them.

Kraken was snoring and had tossed one of his bulky legs on her hips. 

 

Victarion resembled the young Robert Baratheon before the wine and whoring had dullened his fierceness. Cersei had flinched the first time she had seen him for a second thinking it was him.  
But he had walked past her in the great hall of Pyke and his gaze had went right through her, halting to the little wolf like she was the Maiden herself.   
Just like Robert pining over the dead Lyanna.  
Sighing in his sleep he grabbed her waist gently,  
"Mmmhh, Sansa."  
Cersei slapped his hand and brushed it away from her,  
"Shut up you fool, and let me sleep."

Mumbling something he wrapped his arms around her again, gently. Cersei could feel him hard against her.   
"Cersei..."

 

\--

 

 

 

The wind hadn't favored the Love Boat for a long time. Sansa heard her own voice, tense and high pitched.  
"This is too slow."  
"We are sailing as fast as we can."  
"No Captain, the ship was a lot faster when lord Greyjoy was in charge. The men have grown lazy."  
"They are doing everything they can. The Sea sometimes has a mind of it's own."

The sun seemed to set slower and slower everyday and when the night came Sansa didn't find solace in sleep but dreamed a strange dream of a golden spear her son Robb was sleeping on.

 

"If you can't make the men work harder, then you must whip one of them as an example."  
"Madam?"  
"Can't you see that they are testing us, trying how much they can deceive us!"  
"Madam, I am not going to whip good men who are working as hard as they can."  
Sansa hissed,  
"You should whip three of them! I'll do it myself!"  
"You are free to do that, but a whip can't change the wind."

 

"At least I'm not talking about cutting off their tongues."  
The Captain bowed and opened her cabin door to leave. 

An anxiety she couldn't contain crept over her and she knew she couldn't bear to be alone in her cabin, her heart was pounding,  
"Captain!"  
He turned and gave her an investigative gaze.  
"Madam?"  
"Nevermind."

 

The morning after the wind opposing the ship had increased.   
Anger had brought tears to her eyes that she tried her best to hide.   
"Tell the men to stop taking food to the prisoners."  
"And water?"  
"On second hand, do feed them. Then, bring both on deck. Or, are they good men and working too hard?"

 

Captain looked serious,  
"Well?"  
"Madam... I sent the first mate below the deck to fetch the prisoners... "  
"And?"  
"They strangled him."  
Sansa went pale,  
"How is that possible? Aren't they chained?"  
"He was careless, I suppose."  
Gulping, Sansa whispered,  
"I suppose punishing them was a bad idea."  
"Yes it was, a very bad idea indeed."  
"We'll call it off."  
Captain handed her her cloak and grabbed her arm tightly.  
"No."  
Too surprised to be yet afraid, Sansa shook head,  
"What?"

The Captain walked her to the deck,  
"Now they must be punished."  
"No, I..."  
"I have explained to them that they are too valuable to be hanged. But both of them will be punished mercilessly, unless you want an open mutiny. The first mate had family onboard, three brothers and a father."

 

Sansa wanted to storm back to her cabin but the Captain held her from her shoulders,  
"You will not shed one tear for them and you will look at them smiling, no matter what. You will not turn your head away, you hear?"  
The bloody, unconscious mess of the Kraken and the Lion was tossed on the deck. Apart from the golden and the black head it was hard to see where one started and the other ended.   
A sturdy man with a pointy beard threw a bucket of seawater on the bundle, making them gasp for breath.  
"Which one of them strangled my firstborn son?"  
"It was the blond one!"  
Blood was running from Jaime Lannisters lips and coughing, eyes hazy, his limps couldn't carry him.   
He looked like a beaten up baby lion. The sun made his hair glow like a crown. He eyes went through the men and stopped at Sansa. He reached his arm out for her,  
"Lady Sansa... Please..."  
"He is a highborn knight. I want his arm!"  
Pointy bearded man turned to the Madam. On his multicolored belt hung a rusty scimitar,   
"I want his hand!"

Captain's fingers drilled in her flesh but his voice was tender,  
"Say yes if you wish to remain the Madam and me to stay as the Captain."  
Trembling, Jaime tried to get up,  
"Please..."

Heart pounding and nauseous Sansa opened her lips but the   
words didn't come out.   
Her sight blurred but a stinging pain on her arm made her stay conscious. Euron tried to get up but one of the sailors pushed him down. He turned his head towards her, his voice was commanding,  
"Sansa!"

Lifting Jaime violently up, the pointy bearded man repeated his demand,  
"I want his arm!"  
The blue in Eurons eye was cold,  
"Sansa my love, there's no way out!"

 

The obnoxious green bird had found its way from her cabin and landed on her shoulder,  
"Craw, nice tasty..."  
Sansa lifted her hand up and caressed its feathers,  
"Take it."


End file.
